Love Denied Love Lost
by nextwave00
Summary: Padmé Amidala said no to Anakin Skywalker once, but will she be able to let him go again - even if he now is the Dark Lord of the Sith?
1. Chapter One

**Love Denied; Love Lost**

_by NextWave00_

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Summary: Padmé Amidala said no to Anakin Skywalker once, but will she be able to let him go again - even if he now is the Dark Lord of the Sith?

Rating: PG-13 (to be safe)

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One:**

_It looks exactly the same._

Padmé vividly remembered that day, the day he confessed his love to her; the day she turned him down. Only hours before that uncomfortable conversation, the two of them had been at the very same place she was standing, three years later. Never did she even begin to think that she regretted her answer to him, though she somehow knew she did in the back of her mind.

"Padmé, why so quiet? Is something wrong?," Jobal asked, such a sincere and worried tone in her voice, as she spread out the picnic blanket upon the grassy meadow. Then again, Padmé always described her mother and sincere and loving - not expecting anything different from her.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?," Shrugging it off, the young Senator lied to her loving mother. Sola smirked at her younger sister's response, obviously sensing the truth. Something was wrong with Padmé lately, though she would have never come out and said anything, or even hinted at such an absurd suggestion.

"You seem. . ,"

"Distant," Ruwee interupted, finishing his wife's sentence. The two looked and smiled at each other, an indisputable love for each other in their eyes. Padmé wondered if that very same look could have been seen in her eyes, when she looked at him - her true love.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Padmé insisted, helping her mother unload the basket of food they had brought for their family picnic. In the distance, Ryoo and Pooja's laughing and carrying on could be heard as they played closer to the waterfall.

"Don't get too close!," Darred yelled to them, smiling at his wife. Placing his hand on her pregnant belly, Sola smiled back at him. Quickly changing the subject and turning the attention off of her, Padmé began to ask questions about her future niece or nefew.

"Have you come up with any names?," she asked, eating a slice of the maroj melon Ruwee had cut up for them. Nodding, Sola held one finger up as to say "hold on", as she stuffed her mouth full of melon pieces. Giggling at her sister, Padmé looked at Darred as he tried to explain.

"She's gotta eat for three people, after all."

"Three?!" The Naberrie family gasped, their mouths hanging open in complete surprise.

"I didn't tell them yet," Sola mumbled under her breath, elbowing him in the chest, almost angry at her husband.

"Ah, um. Well yeah, I, um. . .I think I better go check on the girls. Yeah."

"You're having twins?" Jobal asked, a smiling slowly creeping upon her face. "That's wonderful!" Embracing her oldest daughter, little shrieks of the cheering and excitement coming from her made Padmé and Ruwee laugh, despite being in shock.

"I was going to tell you, honestly! I just wanted to surprise you. It didn't seem like the right time yet," Sola explained, as Ruwee hugged her tightly.

"That's fine, dear. I just can't beleive it! I mean, I knew twins ran in the family, but I never in a million years expected this!"

"Congratulations!" Padmé cheered, throwing her arms around her sister. "So, so, what are the names?," she asked, smiling, seeming herself once again; cheery, not depressed and quiet.

"Well, we just found out, so we only have 2 names picked out - one girl, one boy. If it's a boy, Jarred Eshen, and if it's a girl, Sirta'. No middle name, yet," Sola told them, grinning ear to ear. Padmé could remember how Sola always had wanted a big family, even just as they were kids playing "house", while she herself had never really cared about such things. Though the desire to have her own family seemed to grow even more each day.

"I love those names," Jobal replied, smiling. She loved her two grandchildren, more than words could ever express. But now, two more? No one in the universe could be any happier it seemed. "I hope they like to eat!," she poked fun of herself, as she was known for her gigantic dinners and lunches all over Naboo.

"I'm sure, being Naberries, they will," Sola smiled, patting her stomach. "Speaking of that, when are we going to eat?"


	2. Chapter Two

I want to thank the following for reveiwing:

**MistiWhitesun:** Thank you for reading! Also, thank you very much for the constructive critisism - very rare in a review anymore! I really appreciate it!

**lil-blu-penguin:** Thank you for reading! I'll try my best to update as often as possible! I will warn you though, I have a tendancy to not finish my stories, BUT I am determined to finish this one, so please bear with me.

**jedi-padme-amidala-vader:** Thank you for reading!

- - - -

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence. This chapter contains excerpts from the book "Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones" written by **_R.A. Salvatore_**. The excerpts can be identified by **bold** and _italic_ writing.

Summary: Padmé Amidala said no to Anakin Skywalker once, but will she be able to let him go again - even if he now is the Dark Lord of the Sith?

Rating: PG-13 (to be safe)

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I have never eaten so much in my entire life," Sola moaned as she rested in the passenger seat of Padm's landspeeder. "That was so delicious," she repeated for the millionth time.

"We know; we know," Padmé joked around, "All you ever talk about now is food and how delicious it is!" Darred laughed in response to his sister-in-law, though the family was so tight-knit that he just might as well called her his sister, and she, in turn, call him her brother.

"Have we gotten everything then?" Ruwee checked, as they examined the area in which they had spent the lovely afternoon at. "I think so," he said, his voice trailing off as he got into the landspeeder. As they headed home, thoughts of _him_ consumed her mind.

"Something is wrong with you, Padmé. I know it. You can't hide it forever."

Something deep down inside of her wanted to yell at Sola for being so nosy, though she knew her older sister was not being nosy - just curious and caring. She wanted everyone to back off, leave her in her own little world, even though she knew those were just selfish feelings she needed to push out of her mind.

"Why does everyone think something is wrong with me?" Padmé snapped back, not meaning to sound so harsh and cruel. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. But really, what is it that makes you all feel that way?"

"You're always daydreaming, and you're so quiet - you're the opposite of the real Padmé: focused and opinionated, yet not pushy and obnoxious. I don't know what it is, but I will find out," Sola insisted, turning away and looking at the Naboo landscape.

_You do that, _Padmé thought to herself.

But, maybe she was right, maybe something _was_ wrong. _Am I really acting so different?_

_- - - -_

_**She wanted him to kiss her, so desperately, and it was precisely that out-of-control sensation that had stopped her cold. This was not right - she knew that in her head, despite what her heart might be telling her. They each had bigger responsibilities for the time being; she had to deal with the continuing split of the Republic, and he had to continue his Jedi training.**_

_**Anakin settled back into the sofa. "From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you." His voice was husky, intense, and the sparkle in his eyes bored right through her. "And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over, my mouth go dry. I feel dizzy! I can't breathe! I'm haunted by the kiss you never should have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar."**_

**_Padm's hand slowly dropped to her side and she sat listening in amazement at how honestly he was opening up before her, baring his heart though he knew she might tear it asunder with a single word. She was honored by the thought, and truly touched. And afraid._**

_**"You are in my very soul, tormenting me," Anakin went on, not a bit of falseness in his tone. This was no ploy to garner any physical favors; this was honest and straightforward, refreshingly so to the woman who had spent more of her life being attended by handmaidens whose job it was to please and entertaining dignitaries whose agendas were never quite what they seemed.**_

_**"What can I do?" he asked softly. "I will do anything you ask."**_

**_Padmé looked away, overwhelmed, finding security in the distracting dance of the flames in the hearth. Several moments of silence slipped by uncomfortably._**

_**"If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me," Anakin prompted.**_

**_Padmé turned on him, her own frustrations bubbling over. "I can't!" She sat back and struggled to collect herself. "We can't," she said as calmly as she could. "It's just not possible."_**

**_"Anything's possible," Anakin replied, leaning forward. "Padmé, please listen--"_**

_**"YOU listen," she scolded. Somehow, hearing her own denial brought some strength to her - much needed strength. "We live in a real world. Come back to it, Anakin. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator. If you follow you thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go . . . regardless of the way we feel about each other."**_

_**"Then you do feel something!"**_

**_Padmé swallowed hard. "Jedi aren't allowed to marry," she pointed out, needing to deflect attention away from her feelings at that debilitating moment. "You'd be expelled from the Order. I will not let you give up your future for me."_**

**_"You're asking me to be rational," Anakin replied without the slightest hesitation, and his confidence and boldness here caught Padmé a bit by surprise. There was no longer anything of the child in the man before her. She felt her control slip a notch._**

_**"That is something I know I cannot do," he went on. "Believe me, I wish I could wish my feelings away. But I can't."**_

_**"I am not going to give in to this," she said with all the conviction she could muster. She finished with her jaw clenched very tightly, knowing that she had to be the strong one here, for Anakin's sake more than for her own. "I have more important things to do than fall in love."**_

- - - -

Padmé buried her head into her pillow, curling up underneath the blankets and sheets adorning her bed. _Why do I always have to be so strong?_ she asked herself, wanting to give in to the fantasies and thoughts, just like Anakin. _Maybe Sola is right, maybe it is time to move on, time to settle down._

_But Anakin isn't here._

Mustering up all the strength she could, the strength needed to forget about her problems and spend time with her family - that being the reason she was on a weekend vacation - she stood up from her bed, fixing her hair and adjusting her clothes. Walking into the living room, she leaned against the wall, watching them in peace; not seeming to have a problem in the galaxy.

The Naberrie family sat around in the living room, watching the news. Ryoo and Pooja lay on the floor, quickly falling into a deep slumber, though trying to stay awake - obvious by the the constant blinking and rubbing of their eyes, now bloodshot red.

"Come on you two," Sola stood up, trying to get them to follow, with no sucess. "Time for bed, it's late," she told them to no avail.

"Come on girls," Padmé joined in, as they quickly stood up - only because it was their Aunt Padmé, whom they adored. "Listen to your mother."

The two followed their Aunt into the guest bedroom where they usually slept when over at their Grandparents home. "Brush your teeth," she ordered them, pointing to the washroom.

As she waited for them to return, Padmé sat on the edge of the one bed, looking into the mirror of the vanity. She was now twenty-seven, maybe it was about time to finish up her career. _Sola is twenty-nine years old now, and already having babies number three and four - I've never even really dated anyone. Maybe it is time._ Interupting her thoughts, Ryoo and Pooja skipped into the room, dressed in their nightgowns, their hair and teeth brushed, all set for bed.

"Will you tell us a story, Aunt Paddy?" Smiling, Padmé agreed, pulling a book off of the bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"No,_ tell _us a story, don't_ read _one," Ryoo explained, her younger sister nodding in agreement.

"Okay then," Padmé began, sitting on the edge of Pooja's bed.

"There was once a young Jedi Padawan, once a slave from the planet Tatooine, who fell madly in love with a young Senator - from this very planet! But, the Senator was too concerned with other things, even though she loved the Jedi very much. She refused to fall in love, and he left. They never met again. . ."

Her voiced trailed off as she finished her not-so-ordinary bedtime story. Much to her surprise, her two nieces were enthralled by the story, full of questions.

"What happened to him? Why didn't she want to fall in love?" A million questions hit her at once, some of them she couldn't even hear over another.

"Well, he became evil. She wasn't ready to fall in love yet."

"That's sad." Ryoo looked down at the blankets, almost affected by the story. _She can't possibly feel as bad as me._ Padmé selfishly thought to herself.

"Tell us a happy story!" Pooja complained, bouncing on the bed. A faint smile appeared on Padm's grief-stricken face, as she almost wished she had never told the previous story. But, telling the story - even to her young nieces - made her feel better; made her feel as if she finally let out what was really bothering her without letting anyone know.

"You'll soon realize that life isn't always happy. .," she mumbled under her breath, only to see confusion on the faces of the two little girls. "Never mind. Anyway, a happy story? There once lived a young Queen. . ."

Though she told the "happy" story, she didn't pay attention to what she was saying. It almost had suddenly hit her, the truth, what her mind had been trying to avoid all along.

_He became evil._


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU, I forgot to mention that before. Also, I did add just a bit on to the ending of Chapter One, thanks to **MistiWhitesun** for pointing that out about the ending. This is a short chapter, just to let everyone know ahead of time. I know the story is quite slow right now, I just need to build up to the main storyline.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The dusk came upon Coruscant, a planet known for many things, including it's lovely sunsets. The sun rays bouncing off the glassy buildings would have amazed anyone, that is, anyone with emotion. But he seemed to lack such a thing.

Three Imperial officers entered his dark and gloomy office, decorated in bland shades of gray and black. All three respectfully bowed at the sight of him, as he waited to hear what they wanted.

"Lord Vader," Officer Patakin began, being professional despite the obvious fear and nervousness in his voice. "The Rebel base you wanted us to remove. . ," he paused, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Get to the point," the Dark Lord prompted him, a harsh tone in his deep voice, as he was aware of Patakin's fear.

"The mission was a--a," he almost whispered, his voice shaking as he knew what his fate would be. "A failure. The mission was a failure." Bowing his head in shame, Lord Vader's anger blazed against him, as the officer probably expected. Holding his black-gloved hand up, Darth Vader, using the force, choked Patakin.

"Please, My Lord, have mercy," he cried, as he began to be lifted into the air. Falling to the ground, he breathed heavilly, catching his breath.

"The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am."

- - - -

Padmé sat on her bed preparing for her return trip to Coruscant, where there were ongoing efforts to stop the Empire from destroying the Republic - though it already seemed to have fallen into shambles. Sola sat behind her, brushing her long brown hair, straightened for the style she would be putting it in. The silence overwhelmed the room, especially so, since both could talk up a Tatooine sandstorm.

"You're quiet," Sola pointed out, wanting a reason yet not coming right out and saying it. Moments passed by with nothing said, until Sola began speaking once again. "Why won't you tell me what is wrong?," she asked, honestly wanting to help. _There's nothing she can do to help me._

"It's nothing."

"No." Sola exclaimed, standing up and facing her sister. "It's _not_ nothing. You have never - ever - acted like this in your entire life. Something _is_ wrong, Padmé. But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. Tell me you won't tell me, and stop lying to me - to us!"

"Sola, why can't you just stay out of my personal life? Back off."

"Why? You even have to ask that? Padmé, you are my sister. I love you." Sola tried to give her a hug, but she pushed her away. Though trying her best to be strong, Padmé bursted into tears, covering her face.

"You don't understand," she kept whispering under her breath. "You just don't understand."

"Of course I don't understand, you won't tell me!"

Padmé wiped the tears from her eyes, calming herself down enough so that she could speak clearly. "Sola, you remember Anakin, right?" Sola nodded, smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"I always knew there was something between you two, that's all," Sola grinned, always excited to see Padmé caring about something other than work, to see her caring about herself for once.

"That's exactly the point. There is nothing between us. Anymore." she managed, about to start crying once again. The thought of him was bad enough, but actually talking about him - with someone other than her nieces - was even worse.

"Oh. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough," Sola said, standing up and heading for the door. "Let me know if you need any more help," she said as she stood in the doorway.

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, I'm ready," Padmé announced, entering the living room, one suitcase in each hand. Her elegant robe wasn't the most comfortable, but she hoped that once she reached Coruscant the temparature would be just right for it. Captain Typho ran towards her, grabbing the bags out of her hands. "It's okay, I can carry them," she insisted; but he just shook his head, loading them into the speeder that would take them to the spaceport.

"Aw, Padmé, are you sure you have to go? It's so dangerous," Jobal embraced her daughter in a bade of farwell. Padmé nodded, tears forming in her eyes. She knew how dangerous it was, but she still had to finish what she started.

"Milady, sorry to interrupt, but the transport will be leaving soon," Typho reminded her as she hugged the rest of her family.

"Call me if you need to talk," Sola whispered in her ear, now crying too. There was a chance Padmé wouldn't be able to make it back until after the due date for her new nieces or nephews or niece and nephew. "I'll be here for you."

"I must go now," Padmé said, wiping the tears off her cheeks as she followed Typho out of the house and into the speeder. As she waved goodbye, she had a weird feeling that it would be awhile before she would make it back home.

As they boarded the shuttle, she looked around the Naboo landscape. She loved Naboo. She never liked to leave. _Maybe I'll settle down here someday._

- - - -

Dormé and Padmé sat at a small round table on the transport, playing a game of holochess. Though distracted, the Senator had already won three games so far. "I'm not very good at this," Dormé said softly, always respectful. Padmé smiled faintly, having trouble keeping her mind on the situation at hand.

Captain Typho came into the room, signaling the arrival on Coruscant. "We have arrived, Milady."

"We have?," she asked, feeling that the ride had been going slowly. The handmaiden misunderstood her question.

"Time flies when you're having fun!"

Padmé tried her best to smile and agree with that, but she had not had fun. That, of course, had nothing to do with sweet Dormé, she was great to be around. But inside, Padmé was miserable; in agony - something she was determined to hide. Sola knew a little bit, but she was going to leave it at that.

"The Senate meeting isn't for a few hours yet. Are you hungry, Milady?"

"No, I wish to go back to my apartment."

- - - -

Lonely, even with Dormé there, Padmé desperately missed her family. Sitting alone in her bedroom made her realize how much she hated her apartment - it was so cold and lifeless, nothing like her bedroom back on Naboo in her parents' home.

Falling back on the bed, which was the most comfortable piece of furniture she owned, she felt like going to sleep right then. If it wasn't for the upcoming Senate meeting, she would have.

"Milady, have you picked out a dress for the meeting yet?"

Dormé came into the bedroom heading straight for the closet. She looked around at the various dresses and robes that hung so delicately. "No, I haven't yet. Can you pick me out one?," Padmé asked. Even though she knew the handmaiden would love such a responsibilty - Dormé loving fashion and clothing - she felt bad. She felt like she was ordering her around. Still, she felt too weak to get up yet, she just wanted to lay there.

"How about this one?," Dormé asked, holding up a royal blue and gold dress, perfect for a Senate activity. "I think it's perfect."

"I'll wear that."

Picking up her comlink from off the nightstand next to her bed, Padmé called Sola, needing to talk to anyone in her family, just so she didn't feel so alone. The feeling was weird, because she wasn't really alone. But either way, she felt that was what she needed to do.

"Padmé?"

The voice on the other end was not Sola, no, but that of her mother's. "Mom, why do you have Sola's comlink?"

The sounds of sniffing and crying could be heard from the other end, worrying Padmé. "Honey, Sola went into labor. It's too early!"

- - - -

"I hate to leave, but," Padmé tried to explain, rushed, since she had to take the transport of commoners, the same sort of transport she and Anakin took on their way to Naboo. She was almost afraid to take such a transport, afraid it would bring back too many memories. But it was a quick ride, and she needed to get back to Naboo quick.

"Don't explain. You don't need to. Just go! Here, here's your suitcase."

Dormé was so comforting and helpful at such a time. Giving her a big hug, Padmé smile. "Thank you, Dormé. I really appreciate it."

"Go! You don't want to miss the shuttle!," she said, rushing the Senator out the door. "I hope everything is okay."

"Me too," Padmé said, turning around and smiling as the turbolift doors closed.

- - - -

"What are your orders?"

The Imperial officer asked, standing tall and respectful as he waited for the order from Emperor Palpatine himself. His head held high, he was determined to successfully carry out whatever the grand Emperor commanded.

"Do not let anyone off of the planet."

Though surprised by the order, he did not hesitate to carry it out fully.

"It will be done."


	5. Chapter Five

I was so excited to post this chapter, just to thank **MistiWhitesun** for the helpful review! Please, continue with those reviews! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far:

**Kazzy**

**jedi padme amidala vader**

**qtrhrs78**

**lil-blu-penguin**

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Padmé sat in a lonely corner with only a few people nearby, just running her fingers over the intricate details of her dress. The new matter at hand, that of her sister, made her completly forget all that had been consuming her every thought just over an hour earlier.

The continuing whispering among the other passengers didn't bother her at first. Then when it became louder with a tone of fear in each voice, she began to worry. "What's going on?," Padmé whispered to the passenger closest to her. The young girl, probably in her early twenties, looked as if she had just seen a ghost when she turned towards the Senator. She had long, curly blonde hair, though you couldn't see it much under the hooded cloak she was wearing.

"T-the tr-ransport. . .i-it has b-been. . .," she stuttered, "H-hijacked. Someone has hijacked the transport!"

Padmé's eyes widened, knowing most likely it was because someone found out "the Senator from Naboo" was aboard. "Who? Who is it?"

The young girl shook her head negatively, the hijacker was unknown. "They are taking us back to Coruscant, whoever they are." _But. . .I have to be there for Sola!_

"At least I'll make it to the Senate meeting now," she muttered to herself, holding her legs close to her body. The young girl, whom Padmé guessed was named Ialina based on what her friend was calling her, just stared at the Senator for a moment, her eyes widening as she covered her mouth.

"You're. . .Senator Amidala, aren't you?"

The lights dimmed and flickered just as Padmé was about to respond. Footsteps could be heard throughout the ship, coming closer to them. Fear suddenly took the place of the calm that filled Padmé.

"Yes, she is."

A deep, dark voice came from behind the helmet of the armor clad, dark, tall man. His long, black cape hung behind him as he reached out his gloved hand to her. Padmé turned away, trying to outwardly be strong, but inside she was melting and weak, even physically shaking. He leaned down even further, pulling her up to her feet.

"Look at me." he commanded, with no response from her. "Look at me!," he screamed, throwing her against the wall. Padmé slid to the floor, too afraid to make any sort of movement.

"Lord Vader, what do you want us to do with them all?" the Stormtrooper behind him asked, rifle in hand, prepared for action. She knew all along who it was. But actually hearing his name, knowing for sure it was him and not just a dream - or nightmare - made it worse.

"Take her," the Dark Lord began, pointing to the Senator, "to the Palace. Kill those who resist and let the others go."

- - - -

"Padmé should have been here hours ago," Jobal frantically worried, holding her comlink in hand. "She's not even calling!" Ruwee put his arms around his wife, comforting her.

"I'm sure she's okay. Just keep trying. Something probably came up with the Senate."

Jobal smiled at her husband, hugging him tighter and longer. "I'm sure you're right."

- - - -

After she hitting the wall, Padmé could not remember much at all. Though she did remember Darth Vader watching as the stormtroopers picked her up of the ground and took her to her cell. She had never felt so angry at him for all that he had done. It wasn't even the actual physical part of him throwing her against the wall that affected her; it was more of the shock that he would do so.

The stark white cell she now was confined it was so bright, so cold. The light glaring off the walls made it almost impossible to see. The only furniture was a white, uncomfortable metal chair. Her suitcase was taken from her, or possibly even left on the transport. All she had was herself and her robe, which didn't even keep her warm enough under these conditions. Even having herself, though, was like having no one at all.

The cell door slid open, a zabrak woman standing before her, holding a tray of food. Her clothes were fairly worn, of course, being gray and black. She sat down the tray on the floor of the cell in front of the Senator, quickly walking out. _What, do they think I've got a contagious illness?_

Padmé looked at the tray, noticing a glass of some sort of tea and little biscuits on a small plate. Sipping the tea, she sat the plate on her lap. As she scarfed down the food she remembered she had been too busy to remember to eat that day before leaving.

Curling up on the floor next to the chair, Padmé slowly fell asleep; shivering as she did so.


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU.

Thanks to everyone for reveiwing, please keep up the constructive reviews!

Short chapter here, but I wanted to update. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miss..."

Padmé was awakened by a soft voice; that which belonged to a familar Zabrak female. As she opened her eyes, she could see bits and pieces of the woman standing before her through the curly tresses which fell in her face. "Lord Vader wishes to see you," the timid voice told her, helping her to her feet.

"Thank you," Padmé whispered, examining the bruise on her arm. She was determined to appear as strong as possible despite how weak she actually felt. Five stormtroopers met the two women a few meters down the hallway. The Senator followed them as she was instructed. _All the time I've wanted to see him. All this time! And now, I can actually see him. Yet, I am utterly terrified._ Disgusted with herself, she held her head high as they entered the elevator.

_I am not going to give in to this._

Three levels and a few steps later, the one stormtrooper stopped at the door before them, turning to Padmé and holding his hand up. "Wait here," he directed sternly before entering the room. She waited a few minutes until he came back and waved her on into the room. Curious of what - who - she would find inside, Padmé walked in slowly. The door slid shut behind her. Lord Vader came around the corner, and she froze at the sight of him.

"Hello Padmé," he greeted her, crossing his arms against his chest. If she could have seen his face, Padmé knew it would not be pleasant. He spoke with an obvious disgust, though distorted by the helmet.

It suddenly hit her, as if she had not fully comprehened it before. There was no turning back now. She had to face him.

"Why did you bring me here?"

The bravery in her voice surprised her; she felt anything but confident. At the moment, Padmé didn't care if he killed her. With the pain she felt in her heart, it felt as if he already had.

"Have a seat," he ordered her, grabbing her arm and pulling the young woman over to the brown leather couch. "Stay there." Darth Vader walked into the other room, returning just a few moments later - helmetless.

_He knows my weakness._

He looked exactly the same, his dirty blonde hair cut very short - without the Padawan braid. Padmé noticed that the Tatooine tan had faded slightly, but not enough to really be that noticable. The killer was tall and muscular - just like Anakin - yet she knew an entirely different person stood before her.

Vader took a seat across from her, looking straight into her eyes. The crystal, icy blue shade killed her further with every passing second.

_Don't look at me like that._

"You're nervous," he told her, glaring at her and sensing her feelings. "And uncomfortable." Padmé struggled to avoid eye contact. He pulled her in like nothing she had ever experienced before. She'd thought he'd taken away her breath before, but that was nothing compared to him, now.

"You're right," she whispered, wishing she'd held her tongue the moment it slipped her lips.

"I know."

One thing had not changed, though. He was still the arrogant man he was before, and now unbelievably powerful. Padmé knew with that combination anything was possible. As he had told her.


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU.

Thanks again to **everyone** who has been reading and reveiwing, again, please keep up the constructive reviews! I really appreciate them.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The man once known as Anakin Skywalker rested in his oversized black leather chair looking quite amused. He obviously enjoyed watching the Senator squirm, though she did not know why. "You cannot hide your feelings from me," he told her, an evil smirk slowly creeping upon his face.

"Then you must know that I am still wondering what you want from me." Padmé spoke with quiet firmness, looking down at her hands resting on her lap.

"Of course I do."

"I would like an answer, Vader."

"I know from my own experiences, Senator, that we do not always get what we want," he replied, the smirk replaced with an angry frown as he kept his eyes on her. Standing up, he walked behind the couch that she sat on. "You will do as I say, understood?," he whispered, leaning close to her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Padmé shivered, turning away from him.

Touching her chin, he turned her back towards him so that she faced him. The Senator had no other place to look but at him. "Understood?," he yelled, looking her straight in her chocolate eyes.

Padmé winced, closing her eyes as she nodded.

"Good."

Standing up straight, the Dark Lord walked into his bedroom, suiting up in his black armor once again. As he headed for the door, Padmé quickly stood up, turning to him. "Where are you going?" she demanded nervously as she smoothed out her dress. Tucking her chocolate curls behind her ears, she waited for an answer.

"I do not beleive that is any of your business, Milady," he snapped, his voice distorted and muffled behind the helmet. "You will stay here."

"You won't be gone long, will you?" she replied softly, not wanting to anger him any further.

"I have never sensed so much fear from you," Darth Vader walked away from the door towards the Senator, his cape billowing behind him. "Scared to be alone without your security guards, perhaps?"

"You know as well as anyone that I do not need security forces to feel safe."

"What do you need then?" he asked in a sarcastic, annoyed tone. As he walked a few steps closer to her, Padmé began to quiver.

"Anakin. Anakin Skywalker is who I need. He is the only one whom I could feel safe with. In his arms, next to him. . ."

"I believe you rejected him. You had better things to do," Vader said, now only inches separating the two. "And now he's dead," he whispered in her ear. Tears began to form in her eyes, though it was nothing new to her. Padmé knew that already, but hearing it straight from the killer made it worse. But she also knew that his was not a normal death.

"And you killed him. . . .from a certain point of view," she whispered. She wanted him to take off the helmet again as much as it hurt. She loved seeing his face; something she had never expected to see again.

"He deserved it." Darth Vader began to run his fingers through her loose curls as she looked down to the floor.

"Don't touch me," Padmé said, backing away from him. He started to remove the helmet, walking closer to her. There was the face of the man she loved, with the mind of a monster. _He knows my weakness._

"You're right."

"About what?"

"I know your weakness." He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down for a soft, passionate kiss - one that the Senator would not return. "You will do as I say, remember?" he whispered in her ear, bringing chills to the surface of her skin.

"Will you answer my queston?" Padmé muttered under her breath, but loud enough so that he would hear.

"What question might that be?" Vader asked as he held her in his arms, the Senator resting her head on his armored chest.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked quietly, now not wanting him to leave. When he took off the helmet, she couldn't help but think of him as her Anakin - not the evil Sith he now was. Now that she was with him, she couldn't breath. She loved it.

"You are still scared."

"Anakin still isn't here."

Sighing, Darth Vader picked his helmet from up off the couch, equipping it once again. Grabbing Padmé's hand, he walked towards the door.

"You may come with me."

- - - -

Darred wrapped his arms around his wife as they stood watching their babies through glass; not the way they had exactly pictured seeing them for the first time.

"A boy and a girl," Sola whispered as she looked down at them. "Sirté and Jarred. Padmé loved those names. I wish she was here."

"I'm sure she's on her way. She said she was coming. Don't worry about it, Sola."


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU.

Thanks again to **everyone** who has been reading and reveiwing, again, please keep up the constructive reviews! I really appreciate them.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They are so adorable!" Jobal cried, looking down at her two new grandchildren. She wanted to hold them in her arms and rock them to sleep, but they were so small, so premature.

"She has your eyes," Ruwee whispered to his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Padmé's eyes. Have you heard from her at all?"

"No, I'm getting worried. I'm going to call her. . .after I'm done watching these two."

"You're tempting yourself, Job. We can't hold them yet; you know that," he reminded her, and she nodded sadly. As much as she hated it, he was right. "I'm going to call Padmé." Ruwee pulled the comlink from his belt, heading towards the empty waiting room they had spent so long in. Taking his seat by the window, he waited for the voice of his daughter to pick up on the other end. He recieved no answer. Walking back towards Jobal, who was now plastered against the glass watching her precious granddaughter and grandson, he became more worried as each moment passed.

"Well?" she asked, turning her attention towards Ruwee. "Did you get to talk to her?"

Shaking his head negatively, he put his arms around her. "I think something is wrong. Something has happened. She would have called by now."

"Well, what can we do?" Jobal asked as they both walked towards the waiting room. "If we can't get her on her comlink, what else can we do?"

"That's the thing. We have to wait until she calls us, or we keep trying."

The couple sat in the room, watching the news on the holoscreen. The news alert said in big letters, "Coruscant Transports Forbidden To Leave Planet". Gasping, Ruwee looked at his wife. "I bet that her transport was one of those."

"Then why isn't she answering?"

"I'm not sure, Honey."

Darred came into the room, his hands in the pockets of his pants. Glancing up at the screen, his eyes widened. "What's going on?"

"The Chancellor stopped all transports from leaving Coruscant. Some big announcment." Jobal answered, her eyes glued to the screen.

"That must be where Padmé is, something to do with the Senate...," Darred reasoned. "I still think she would call."

"Maybe she's too busy and we're just overreacting." Ruwee replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Ah, here's Palpatine now."

- - - -

"My friends," the Chancellor began, seeming his normal self. "We are gathered here today on the dawn of a new era. A new era that will bring peace. An era that will give power to those who are rightly deserving. This new era, my dear friends, is the end of the Republic--"

Before he was able to finish his speech, the Senate was in an uproar. His voice was overshadowed by the senators and other officials talking amongst themselves about this new era.

"And," Palpatine said, his voice booming. "The beginning of a great Empire." Some applauded; some yelled and shouted in disagreement.

"I now relieve all Senators of their duties. This Empire will bring about an end to the turbulent Republic you and I live in today. It will bring what we all have worked so hard to do. Your efforts are appreciated. Come, join us in the Empire. . ."

Her mouth hung open in surprise, disgust, unable to believe such a thing was happening before her very eyes. Padmé Amidala, no longer Senator Padmé Amidala, stood next to Lord Vader and a few other high ranking officers of the Galatic Empire watching Palpatine - who now was to be refered to as Emperor Palpatine - on a large holoscreen in a conference room. The end of the speech she ignored, not wanting to hear what else that disgusting man had to say. He had used her to attain power. That was not something she would tolerate. _It's not like I have any power to do anything about it, anymore._

Grabbing her arm, Darth Vader sensed the anger, disgust, and betrayal in her. He took her to another room attached on to the conference room where it was just the two of them once again.

"You are disturbed. Are you not pleased by the announcement? It will bring about peace to the galaxy, everything you have worked so hard for, and now you are relieved of your duties--"

"Pleased? PLEASED? Are you insane? Don't you dare repeat what that disgusting, evil, powerhungry man claims to be able to bring about! This will bring anything but peace! You're just another one of his little puppets!" Her little arms swung at his chest, though not doing anything to him as she only hurt herself against the armor. Grabbing her wrists, he squeezed them tightly as she cringed from the pain. Padmé knew she went too far, but everything around her was going too far.

"You will not talk about the Emperor like that, Padmé," he ordered, pushing her down into a chair as he sat next to her. "I will allow you time to think about your decision to join the Empire. You will have an answer by tonight."

"I don't need time. I refuse to join," she said, calming herself down as she looked straight at him. Standing up, he pulled her back up to her feet, cupping her face in his black gloved hands.

"You will do as I say. You will think about it, and you will give me an answer tonight, over dinner. I suggest you think about what it will mean for you and your family if you do not choose wisely."


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU.

Thanks again to **everyone** who has been reading and reveiwing, again, please keep up the constructive reviews! I really appreciate them.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come with me," Darth Vader said, pulling Padmé down the cold, gray hallway.

"I can walk all by myself, thank you very much," she muttered under her breath, not wanting to upset him again. Her wrists still hurt and were bright red, and that was enough of a reminder. She could only wonder what he meant would happen to her family and herself if she did not join the Empire.

He stopped at a door indentical to all the rest, pushing her inside. A room that resembled a salon was inside, full of young women that were all dressed quite similar. Waving one of them over, Darth Vader put his hands on Padmé's shoulders, pushing Padmé in front of him.

"Arela', clean her up. Do what you need with her. I want her back with me in three hours for dinner," Vader said, quickly leaving the room. Padmé almost wanted to call out for him, but thought twice about that. He was treating her like some lowly speck, though that was basically what she was, now; just some commoner from Naboo. But Anakin, her love, would have never treated her like that. _He's not Anakin. I can't forget that._

Arela', a young Twi'lek girl, began to wash the ex-Senator's long, curly, dark locks, not saying a word as she did so. Padmé had a feeling these girls were more slaves than hairdressers.

"Your name is Arela'?" she asked, trying to start some kind of conversation. The young girl only nodded in response, not helping Padmé out in any way. "That's a pretty name," she continued, just wanting to get something out of her.

"Thank you," Arela' whispered as if she was not even allowed to speak. Sighing and holding her wet hair in a fluffy towel, Padmé and her quiet hairdresser walked over to a vanity equipped with lots of hair products, tools and makeup. "Your hair is naturally curly?" the cool, green-skinned Twi'lek asked, making even a bit of conversation.

"Yes, I want to leave it down and curly, that's how Anakin likes - or liked - it."

"Okay," Arela' whispered again, combing through Padmé's long hair and spraying in some sort of product. The conversation between the two was dead for quite awhile, except for when Arela' asked a question. After finishing her hair and then applying makeup, another girl - this time a female human with strawberry blonde hair - came and took the ex-Senator away.

"What's your name?" Padmé asked as she was led to a large room full of beautiful dresses and robes.

"Gira," she mumbled, her head hanging low.

"I like that name," Padmé replied as she stood amazed at the amount of clothing hanging before her. "Wow, this is going to be hard to choose."

"You don't need to choose," Gira replied, holding up a raven-black dress; similar to the dress she wore when Anakin revealed his undying love for her. "Lord Vader chose this for you."

"Oh."

Though a beautiful dress, the dark, solid color was nothing special compared to the vibrant colors and fabrics of the other garments. Handing the dress to Padmé, Gira walked out of the room giving her room and privacy to change. Amazingly, it had already been close to three hours since Vader dumped her here to be "cleaned up". She didn't want to be late for him.

- - - -

Being led down the hallway to Lord Vader's room, Padmé never thought she would feel so nervous and excited about this dreaded moment. Having no idea what his plans for her tonight were worried her. _What about when I tell him I will not support the Empire?_ _What will he do then?_

It seemed to be forever until they reached the door to his room. But she needed the time to think about what to do.

"Go on in," the stormtrooper commanded as the door slid open, an apparently empty room before her. Thanking her escorts, which seemed to surprise them, she walked into the room, hoisting her trumpet skirt so she would not step on it. It had a sheer, satin overlay with a sort of grayish tint to it. It looked beautiful over the simple fabric of her formal skirt. The black corset was so tight, she could hardly breathe - not like that would really change how she would already feel during dinner. Her long, brunette curls hung simply on her shoulders, a few strands being held back with a gray ribbon made of the same delicate material.

Vader came around the corner, wearing just black pants, a black undershirt, and a black cloak. His brown belt held his lightsaber and whatever was inside the side pocket. The black boots sounded strong and sturdy on the floor, and this time he was not wearing gloves. A few scars could be seen on his hands, but nothing major. Nothing that would make him need to wear black gloves as often as he did. He did not smile, nor did he frown; he did not seem angry or happy. His mood didn't even change when he looked Padmé up and down.

Holding out his hand, he led her to a table set for two, with a single candle lit in the middle. After taking her seat, he sat down across from her, still not even having said a word to her. Bantha steak and some vegetables were what they were served, and Vader began eating before she even was given a plate. Halfway through the dinner and not even a word had been spoken between the two.

"When will I be going home?" Padmé asked, breaking the ice between them. The only response she got was "a look" and nothing more. Minutes passed as he still said nothing, leaving it up to her once again. "Are you okay?"

"What is your decision?" he asked, not answering her two questions; not even taking a moment to stop eating as he waited for a response.

"I told you already," she muttered softly, looking him straight in his sapphire blue eyes. "I will not join you. You know that."

"Why not?"

Padmé hesitated, unsure of what exactly to say in response. "I do not want to be part of a dictatorship ruled by a slimey, powerhungry man. I told you that."

"I also told you not to speak of the Emperor like that ever again," he reminded her, leaning back in his chair, looking straight at her. "But if you won't join him, then why won't you join me?" _He's good. He's really good. He knows exactly when to use his charm._ "I know how you feel about me."

"No, you don't know. All you know is how I feel about _Anakin_. You are nothing like him. The only thing you have in common with that wonderful man is your looks, but it stops there. You aren't half the man he is."

"Are you attracted to Anakin, physically?" Darth Vader asked, Padmé blushing and nodding in answer to him. Standing up, he held his hand out to her as he called the maid in to clear the table. Reluctantly, she took his hand as he led her to the same living room they fought in only hours ago. Sitting down on the couch, he pulled her down next to him, close to him. "Then I know you are attracted to me," he whispered to her, his hand on her leg.

"Your charm cannot work on me," Padmé lied, looking down at her lap. She turned towards him. His eyes sparkled though he did not smile. He looked like her Anakin, once again.

"It already has."


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU. I also changed this to PG-13 just to be safe.

Thanks again to **everyone** who has been reading and reveiwing, again, please keep up the constructive reviews! I really appreciate them.

**daleia **- You'll have to wait and see!

**tigerlily18 **- I don't beta, I feel I need someone to beta me though! Haha. Anyway, **MistiWhitesun** has helped me greatly, check with her/him. I'm not sure if he/she does beta though.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Stop this," Padmé stood up from the couch, turning toward Vader. "This is enough. I need to know why I am here." He stood up next to her, the two of them standing very close to each other.

"It's not like you can leave, Padmé."

"That-that's not what I asked. Answer me," she insisted, stumbling over her words and once again looking down at her feet. He didn't take his eyes off of her, and she could feel his intense gaze on her.

"You cannot possibly understand," the Dark Lord explained, pacing around the room. Running his fingers through his short hair, he looked distressed.

"It's not like I can leave, Anakin," she began, getting a dirty look from him in response to using his former name. "I can try to understand. I have time," she replied, smiling at him. A sudden wave of sympathy for him came over her. Padmé could see the little boy from Tatooine again, just something about him at that moment. Sitting down, she waited for him to tell her whatever it was that bothered him; whatever it was that she could seemingly not understand.

"People change, Padmé. I have changed. But," he started to say, his words suddenly having an impact on him. It was as if he was morphing from Darth Vader back to  
Anakin Skywalker. "But I will always love you." Padmé blushed when he said that, as she wasn't sure if he yet felt that way towards her.

"I love you too," she mumbled under her voice, not making eye contact with him.

"Love is weak!" he exclaimed, turning back into Darth Vader. "I'm not weak, Padmé, you know that. I cannot love. But I still need you here with me."

"You're living a lie then. You are not who you claim."

"I am a Sith! I will always be one. This," he continued, waving his hands around in gestures, "This is who I am. Anakin Skywalker lived a lie. He held his feelings in, his anger and hatred. That is not who I am."

"I don't believe you. This is anyone but the Anakin Skywalker I know, you--"

"Don't ever use that name again," he hissed, interupting her. "I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"You don't even give me a chance! You don't want me to understand! Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Anakin. I want to help you, but you don't even want that!" she snapped back as he moved toward the couch.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again." Kneeling down by the couch, he looked into her eyes. Slapping her cheek, that eerie, angry look of his returned as tears flowed from her big brown eyes. Astonished, surprised, she turned to him and melted in his arms. _What am I doing? He just slapped me and I'm hugging him?_

"I'm sorry Padmé, I'm sorry," Darth Vader apologized, holding her close to him. He ran his fingers through her curls, as her tears slid down her cheeks and on to his cloak. "I love you, so much," he muttered to her.

"I love you too," Padmé whispered to him, holding him tighter. "There's nothing better in the world for me to do than be with you. We can't deny it any longer."

"I won't lose you again, Padmé."

- - - -

Jobal lay asleep in bed next to her husband Ruwee. Finally home after being at the medical center for so long with Sola, it was nice to get some sleep. The moon cast streaks of light in the bedroom, highlighting a few gray hairs in her straight, chocolate shaded hair. The beeping of her comlink on the nightstand woke her as she jumped out of bed.

"Jobal Naberrie," she answer as she always did. Wondering who would be calling at such an hour, she waited for a response.

"Mom? It's Padmé," Padmé replied on the other end. "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, I--"

"Padmé! We've been worried!" she exclaimed, waking Ruwee. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine, but I. .I can't make it to Naboo. I'm, uh, busy. How is Sola?"

"She had two beautiful children, premature of course, but she did have a boy and a girl, Sirté and Jarred. She really misses you and wants you here," Jobal replied, also wanting her there.

"I can't wait to see them! I want to be there, too. I'll make it there as soon as possible. Tell everyone I love them, I miss them, and I'm okay. Bye!"

Sad to not be able to talk longer, Jobal set the comlink on her nightstand and slid back under the covers. Turning to Ruwee, she smiled. "She's okay. I knew she was okay all along. I wonder why she cannot come though."

- - - -

Padmé sat in his lap, her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. The warmth and love that came from him was so amazingly wonderful that she could not believe he was still the same evil man he claimed to be. They didn't have to say a word, they just looked into each other's eyes and knew what the other was thinking.

"I'm tired," she whispered, standing up and stretching. Her flowy silk nightgown fit her perfectly and looked so beautiful on her. And it wasn't revealing, which she liked. Standing up next to her, Vader leaned down and kissed her softly, and this time she returned it.

"You can sleep here," he said, pulling her into the simply decorated office which also served as a guest room, though he never had guests. "I'll be across the hall." Smiling she pulled him closer to her.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. He touched her bruised cheek, apologizing once again for the minor injury. "Goodnight," she smiled, slowly closing the bedroom door as he headed for his room.

"Goodnight Padmé. I'm glad you chose wisely."

_I almost forgot - he is going to expect me to join the Empire!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU. Also, in response to **MistiWhitesun**'s suggestions, I edited chapters 1-4; hopefully I got everything fixed there. Another thing, this is obviously a short chapter.

Thanks again to **everyone** who has been reading and reveiwing, again, please keep up the constructive reviews! I really appreciate them.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Morning came upon Coruscant, the sunlight shone in the windows which went from floor to ceiling. The gray, floor length window treatments were wide open; just as Padmé had left them the night before. The moonlight coming in had been beautiful; something she had not wanted to block out.

A rustling in the hallway outside the bedroom door awakened Padmé. She had no idea where she was to start, nothing looked familiar. As sat up in bed and slid out from underneath the covers, she stood at the window. Speeders zoomed around nearby, the sight being a reminder that she was on Coruscant. The squeaky door was opened behind her as she spun around.

"You startled me," she greeted as she held her hand over her heart.

"Good morning," he replied, wearing just a pair of baggy black drawstring pants. Though short, his bed head hair made her giggle as he squinted while walking in. "Close the curtains, it's too bright in here," Darth Vader complained, embracing Padmé.

"I think it's beautiful," she defended, resting her head on his bare chest. Minutes passed as they stood in silence, just looking out the sparking windows.

"It's too bright," Vader replied stubbornly, sticking with his first reaction. "Come, let's get something to eat," he said as she followed him out into the kitchen. The same maid from the night before was setting the table as they entered. She neither smiled nor frowned, probably afraid to do much of anything around the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Good morning. . .what is your name again?" Padmé asked, for if she was going to be with Anakin - even for a little bit - she might as well know his maid.

"Embira," she replied, though unlike every other woman at the Imperial Palace, she didn't whisper. She answer confidently; just, without looking at Padmé.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Padm--"

"Lady Vader."

"Padmé, he means," Padmé replied, eying him suspiciously. Sensing the tension, Embira sat the last few dishes down on the table and left the two of them alone. "I have a feeling you are confused about something here."

"And what might that be?"

"That I will be joining the Empire," she said while pushing her food around the plate nervously. "Which I will not."

"I didn't think you wanted to," Vader began, leaning back in his chair as he set his fork on the table. Crossing his arms, Padmé shivered, sensing something bad was about to happen - not that she was force sensitive or anything. _But he is, and if I can sense something small like that. . .I can only imagine what he senses._ "But, we do not always get what we want. And for that reason, you do not have a choice."

"I will not join the Empire."

"You obviously did not hear what I said, Padmé. You _do not_ have a choice."

"What if I changed my mind? What if I told you I was lying, and I don't love you? What if I don't want to be with you?" Padmé cried, worried that it might not matter to him.

"Then you'd be living a lie," he grinned evilly, mocking her. Vader went about eating, as if nothing was going on. Looking up, he notice that she was literally shaking. "Padmé, are you okay?" he asked, sincerely concerned.

"No," she whispered, standing up and heading for the door. "No, I have to go." Getting up, he followed after her, grabbing her arms and pulling her away.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go, this isn't right," Padmé replied softly, looking anywhere but at him. "I won't allow this."

"Are you deaf?" he yelled, shaking her. Turning away, a tear fell down her cheek. "How many times do I have to say it, Padmé? How many times? You don't have a choice!" She slid to the floor, curling up and holding her legs close to her. While she cried her eyes out, Vader looked more annoyed than sympathetic as he looked down at her. As he knelt down he touched her chin, turning her face to look right at his. Her eyes were a bloodshot red, the tears still flowing down her cheeks. "You're so pathetic," he snickered as she hung her head low. "I'm sorry," he whispered, though not sounding quite so sincere.

"No, you're not," she snapped back, not even glancing at him as she wiped her eyes.

"You're right," he mumbled, standing up straight and walking away.

_I knew it was too good to be true._


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU. I think I'm probably going to just write a bunch and hold off on posting for awhile so that everyone can catch up on chapters and reveiwing.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours seemed to pass as Padmé sat alone at the door, just waiting for Anakin to come for her. She wanted him to scoop her up in his arms and hold her tight - and everything to be okay. But that would never happen; she knew that much. _If he would lie about something little like apologizing, what would stop him from lying about his feelings?_

Standing up, she walked into "her bedroom"; his guest bedroom. The walk in closet was empty except for her robe and the dress she wore to dinner the night before. She changed into her navy blue, empire waisted robe out of the black, silk nightgown. Slipping her navy dress slippers on, Padmé walked out in to the living room. There he sat, obviously annoyed and impatient. Turning to her, he stood up and faced her direction.

"Where are you going?" the Dark Lord demanded, a look so angry, so evil.

"Home," she replied, trying to be strong once again; not letting fear get in the way of what she knew she had to do.

"This is your home now, Padmé!"

"No! It's not! It's not," her screams turning into whispers as he approached her. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her, taking her breath away - literally. The silence was painful and unbearable, but for once it wasn't Padmé who had to break that silence.

"You can't leave me."

Padmé scrunched up her face, wondering what exactly that meant. "Why can't I?"

Sighing, it was almost as if he didn't want to say it. "I need you. Here, with me," he whispered while looking down.

"What's wrong, Anakin? You can tell me," she whispered back, deeply concerned. Holding his face in her hands, she looked into those crystal blue eyes of his; full of sadness, anger, and fear. "Tell me," she muttered right before softly kissing him and holding him in her arms.

"I try, I do! So very hard, but," Vader, though at the moment seemingly back to sweet Anakin, replied in a frustrated tone.

"But what?"

"His pull; his grip on me is unbearable. I can't break free, Padmé. I can't do it alone!"

Padmé looked deep into his eyes, something suspicious worrying her. Something that wasn't right. Moments passed as she just stared at him, concerned and yet. .some indescribable feeling of falsehood coming from his lips either deceiving her or letting on to something.

"You're lying to me," she flat out replied, that weird sixth sense feeling cluing her in to the situation. "I can't believe you."

"I'm not lyin--"

"Yes, yes you are. Don't you dare lie to me again, Anakin Skywalker!"

"And what if I do? Huh? What are you going to do to me? You have **no** power over me whatsoever. I believe **you** are the one in subjection to **me**, Padmé Amidala Naberrie," he snapped back, pushing her against the wall. The pain of impact ran down her spine, stinging and aching. Cringing, she tried to push against him only to be pinned even further. "Don't ever call me Anakin Skywalker again. He is dead!" Darth Vader yelled, so much anger and hate emitting from his body.

"You can be sure I will not; you are nothing like him now," Padmé gritted her teeth to try and help the pain cease. "Vader, please let me go, please!" she cried out, as he smiled; pleased that she now knew who he really was - or who he had convinced himself he was. Releasing her from his grip, he still had her trapped with his hands resting on the wall, his arms encircling her. "Sola. .she had twins. . .I must go and see her," she muttered in between deep breaths.

"You may spend two days on Naboo," he answered after moments of silence - something she had grown accustom to. "But then you must return here."

"Thank you," Padmé replied softly, relieved that even though she had not fully escaped his clutches, she would have a chance to see her niece and nephew for the first time.

"That way you can also bring your belongings here."

"Why would I need to do that?" she asked, playing dumb to hear what he would say. Annoyed, he turned and looked at her in disbelief.

"After we marry you won't be returning to Naboo often," the Dark Lord responded, almost surprised that she didn't already know that. Her eyes widening, he found out that she, in fact, did not know what he had planned.

"Marry you? I will not be marrying you, you've got to be kidding me," Padmé was almost laughing at him. "You aren't serious, are you?" When he nodded, she burst out into hysterical laughter. "You are insane!"

"You're just in denial, Padmé. You know you love me, and love is weak. You will give in soon enough."

"And you live in a dream world, where anything you ask for you can demand. Come back to reality," she stated, almost whispering her last sentence as she reminded herself of that conversation at the Lake Retreat. _Come back to it, Anakin._ _Come back._

A slight smile came to his face as he reminisced, that smile quickly turning to that expressionless look that always adorned his face anymore. Glancing over at her, he avoided eye contact. "I'll take you to Naboo now."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU. Thank you again to everyone reading and reviewing! **MistiWhitesun**, I'm still very much enjoying your reviews. I have updated Chapter Five to reflect your latest review. I wasn't really feeling the original Chapter Thirteen, so this is a replacement. I decided to try something new for the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_. There is one spot in italics; a dream of Padm's. I'm sure you'll figure out what spot that is.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Pad?"_

_Her eyes slowly flickered open, a dark shadow standing over her. "Padmé?" the voice asked again, almost sounding worried._

_"Yes?" Sitting up, she rubbed her tired eyes as a few curls fell into her face. Whoever it was standing next to her bed brushed the curls away from her face, smiling. The light shone on his face, revealing the man of her dreams. "Anakin," she whispered, smiling. _

_"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, his smile suddenly more concerned than happy._

_"Yes, why?"_

_"You don't remember?"_

_She shook her head, wondering what he meant. "No, what happened?" Padmé asked, now worried about herself as well._

_"You were throwing up," Anakin began, placing his hand on her knee. "And you fainted," he finished, running his fingers through her hair._

_"Why was I throwing up? What did I eat?" she wondered aloud, trying to remember anything that would jog her memory._

_"Padmé? You don't remember? You just told me this morning," his voice trailing off a bit at the end._

_"What is it?"_

_"Pad, you're pregnant." Feelings of shock, disbelief, happiness, and more shock filled her, amazed that she couldn't remember such a thing. Her eyes widened the more she thought about it._

_"Padmé? Are you okay? Padmé?"_

- - - -

"Wake up."

The stern and impatient voice almost yelled in her ears as she quickly woke up. Padmé tucked her hair behind her ears, looking around to see where she was. Feeling disoriented, she stood up from her chair and smoothed out her dress. "Where are we?"

"Naboo. We've just arrived. Come on," Darth Vader grabbed her hand and led her off the transport. There was a small speeder waiting for them; the Naberrie home was a little over 1000 meters from the nearest city, in a small village. Helping her into the speeder, he was almost acting like a gentleman. It made her smile, though it quickly faded. She knew he wasn't going to suddenly change or anything.

The speeder began to head toward their destination, and Padmé began to think about her dream. _Pregnant? That's a far fetched dream._ _Especially Anakin being. . well, Anakin._ She glanced over at him, watching him look over the landscape of Naboo. He looked at peace, not evil and angry. _Maybe Naboo will bring back good memories for him?,_ she thought doubtfully. Resting her hand on his lap, he turned and smiled at her. _Maybe that's a good sign?_ _At least, I hope so._

- - - -

The speeder had stopped right outside of the Naberrie family home, just as she had remembered it. Not that it had been that long since she was last here, but it felt like it to her. The sound of at least one voice in the distance brought a smile to her face as she was overjoyed to be back home - though there was a possibility that the voices were not coming from her house.

"Mom? Dad?" Padmé called out as Vader helped her out of the speeder. Sighing, she remembered what she had forgotten to do before they left.

"What is it?" he asked her as they walked toward the front door.

"I forgot to let them know I was coming."

"Oh. Where could they be then if they aren't here?" He was trying to help, Padmé found it cute. Now Anakin stood before her, not Darth Vader. She loved it.

"Medical Center. We can take my speeder," she replied. "But let me put my stuff inside first."

- - - -

Anakin waited in the living room as she changed into something more comfortable. He looked around at the holographs on the walls, and it almost felt like he had gone back in time; back to a time when he was Anakin and he was her protector. They came here to stop and say 'Hi' to her family before heading to the Lake Retreat. Knocking him out of that time warp, Padmé came out from her bedroom. She was wearing a pretty, chartreuse skirt that stopped at her knees. She also wore a matching, embroidered, sleeveless top and a pair of brown sandals. Her chocolate curls were loose, hanging on her shoulders and laying on her back. Padmé smiled when she saw him.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

They walked together to the garage where her speeder was parked. As she backed it out, he couldn't help but stare. And she couldn't help but love the feeling of his eyes glued to her. The quiet ride gave her time to think.

"Wait, why are you still here?" she asked, the thought abruptly hitting her. "I thought you were going to leave?"

"No, you don't expect me to leave you alone, do you?"

"Well, I did," she mumbled, her voice trailing. The sight of the medical center cheered her up, just knowing that her family was most likely inside. _They better be here._ As they parked in the parking garage and headed for the door, he took her hand and held it in his own. She smiled and cringed, wondering what her family would think. _Best not anger a Sith._

Jobal and Ruwee were walking towards them down the medical center hallway, seeming to be in a hurry. "Mom! Dad!" Padmé grinned and ran towards them, letting go of Anakin's hand and leaving him behind.

"Padmé! You made it!" Jobal screamed gleefully, running towards her daughter.

"We were just going to go home and rest up a bit. Sola will be glad to see you," Ruwee told her as the three of them embraced one another. Anakin began to walk towards them, clearing his throat to get Padm's attention.

"Oh. This is. . Anakin. You remember Anakin, right?" she turned towards him, looking down at the ground.

"Hello Anakin," Ruwee greeted him, shaking his hand. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, sir," Anakin replied, and Padmé was astounded that he hadn't freaked out when she said 'Anakin'; like he had done before.

"We are going to go see Sola now, see you back at home," she stated as they continued down the hallway. Waving to her family, Padmé thought that maybe Anakin _had_ suddenly changed and everything would be perfect again. Though, in the back of her mind, she knew she was only lying to herself. But he never made an issue of it, much to her surprise.

"Here's the room," she announced as they walked in. "Sola!" she cried, running up to her sister and hugging her. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it earlier."

"It's fine, Pad. I'm so glad you are here! Have you seen them yet?" Sola asked, as Padmé shook her head negatively.

"We just got here and ran into Mom and Dad in the hallway," she replied, tilting her head toward Anakin so that her sister would know who the 'we' was.

"Hello Anakin," Sola greeted, waving. She then turned back to Padmé grinning from ear to ear. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Well, Darred is in the cafeteria. He'll take you to see Sirté and Jarred," she quickly told them as a nurse entered the room. "Then we can talk."

"Okay, see you in a bit," Padmé waved, giving her another hug. They continued down the hallway, just the two of them again. Anakin was so quiet, it worried her a bit. But he was not acting like Darth Vader, so nothing else mattered to her at the moment. But she could not wait to see her niece and nephew for the first time.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU. The original version of Chapter Fourteen just didn't work for me, along with Chapter Thirteen, so I've rewritten both. Sorry, this messes up the reviews a bit; but I wanted to make this as good as I possibly could.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They are so adorable!" Padmé cooed, staring at her niece and nephew through the glass window. "And so very small." Darred nodded sadly, as they were all worried about Sirté and Jarred and how they would they would be heath wise.

"We've been here the entire time you were gone, it all happened so fast," Darred explained somberly. Shaking his head, he pressed his right hand flat against the glass. Looking over at her brother-in-law, she felt so incredibly bad for Sola and Darred. They did not deserve this. But she was determined to be optimistic; Sirté and Jarred would be perfectly fine. _I hope._

"Oh, Darred, this is Anakin Skywalker," Padmé introduced, turning to Anakin. "Anakin, this is my brother-in-law, Darred. He's like my brother though."

"Nice to meet you," Anakin greeted coldly, though he was smiling.

"Likewise," Darred replied and nodded in agreement with Padmé. It felt so uncomfortable between the three, and she just knew that her 'brother' wondered who this mysterious man was that she brought.

"I'm, uh, I'm gonna go see Sola. You can. .talk about piloting or something." Hesitant to leave them alone, she needed to talk to her sister alone. She **desperately** needed to talk to her sister.

Walking down the hallway, she reached the room as soon as the nurse was coming out. Smiling, she quickly ran into the room, shutting the door behind her.

- - - -

"So, you're a pilot?" Darred tried to initiate a conversation with Anakin, not sure of where to start. But thankfully, Padmé gave them a bit of a starting point.

"You could say that," Anakin replied, distracted with something. Or possibly just being rude. "Are you a pilot?"

"No, my father was though. He died in the Clone Wars."

"Oh."

The silence was so excruciating, so unbearable. They just stood there, not making eye contact, just trying to pass the time away. "Let's go check on the girls."

"Sounds good."

- - - -

"So, you and Anakin are together now?" Sola prodded Padmé for information, eager to hear what was going on. The joy in her eyes that her younger sister might be finally settling down was so amazing.

"Well, sort of. You know, the Chancellor basically ended the Republic. Now the Empire is in control, or trying to be," she yakked on.

"What's your point, Pad? I know you're no longer a Senator, but what are you getting to?"

"Have you ever heard of Darth Vader?"

"Yes, why?" she asked curiously. After a moment of thinking, it suddenly hit her out of the blue. How she made the connection, she didn't even know. "Anakin is Darth Vader?" Padmé nodded sadly, looking down at the floor. Before she could say anymore, 'the guys' walked in. Anakin headed right for her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm hungry," he whispered, smiling for some reason.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, as she began to smile herself. He shrugged; she melted. That boyish grin of his returned, something she had not seen in a very long time. "We're going to go," she said, turning to Sola and Darred. They nodded, Sola smiling as she seemed to forget who exactly he was. "See you later!"

They walked out of the room and towards the parking garage, back to her speeder. Sitting in the driver's seat, she rested her head on the headrest. "I don't want to leave," she muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"We don't have to leave, you know," he whispered, that grin still there. Kissing her lightly on the lips, everything seemed so perfect to Padmé; but sadly, so unreal.

"Are you serious?" she asked, amazed that he was changing so quickly. _But why?_

"Yeah, why not?" Padmé beamed, never feeling so happy before in her entire life. _I hope this isn't a dream._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU. Thank you again to everyone for the reviews! I really enjoy reading them.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they entered the Naberrie home, the delectable, savory aroma of food filled the house; Jobal being in the kitchen. "Padmé?" she called out as footsteps came towards the two. "Padmé, Anakin, I hope you're hungry!"

"We sure are," Anakin grinned, heading straight for the dining room. "Starving even."

"Good, I made some trimpian for you, I hope you like it!"

Her cheery voice warmed everyone, as her excitement for food and cooking was catchy. The room was filled with smiles, Padmé, Anakin, Jobal and Ruwee all sitting at the table. She could see herself nervous at any other time; her parents and the man she loved all together for a dinner. But today was an exception. It felt like she was in the perfect daydream - but much to her delight, she was not dreaming. This was real. Her Anakin was back. He had returned from the darkness, and nothing could bring her down.

- - - -

"That was delicious, Mrs. Naberrie. I enjoyed it very much."

Padmé looked over at Anakin, the joy returning to his sapphire blue eyes. His face lit up; he no longer wore that expressionless look that was somehow grim all at once. He was Anakin Skywalker. The man she loved.

"Call me Jobal, Anakin. I'm glad you liked it! Why don't you and Padmé go for a walk in the garden?" Jobal replied, smiling and winking slyly at Padmé. She shooed them along, the two of them walking hand-in-hand around the homestead.

"You've changed so much, Anakin. You're you again," she smiled, her eyes so bright and joyful. "I love you, so much." He glanced down at her as they stopped in the middle of the garden pathway. His arms wrapped around her tiny body as they embraced.

"I love you too, Padmé," he beamed, holding her so close. Padmé never wanted the moment to end, but inevitably it did. Ruwee approached them, wanting to talk a bit with Anakin. _He senses something serious,_ she thought, biting her lip. She felt like a little schoolgirl again as she walked back towards the house. Every waking moment she wanted to spend with him, every single minute of her life. She no longer had any responsibilities; there was nothing preventing their attachment to one another any longer. They could finally have the life they had dreamed of.

"So, Padmé," Jobal began as Padmé entered the kitchen to assist her. "You've finally got something serious going on here?" All she could do was nod. She felt that if she spoke she would have to jump up and down and cheer; the moment she had waited for so long had finally arrived. Words could not describe the extent of her happiness. "I like Anakin, very much. I think you make a very nice couple."

"I love him," she whispered, grinning from ear to ear. Jobal's eyes widened in shock and surprise, but also in happiness.

"Does he love you?"

"He told me he does."

"You sound unsure."

"Well," Padmé replied. "It's just," she continued slowly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Let me know if you change your mind," Jobal smiled as they continued with the dishes. There was still that little fragment of doubt in the back of her mind. _What if he still is Darth Vader, deep inside?_ There really would always be that worry. _Time will tell._

"Did you see Sirté and Jarred?" her mother asked, though Padmé was distracted. Ruwee and Anakin were coming back towards the house, her father evidently explaining something based on his gestures. But, Anakin looked interested, and not like he was pretending. That brought a smile to her face as she answered the question at hand.

"Yes, we did," she replied, her eyes focused on him. "Adorable," she muttered quietly as the two men outside walked out of her line of vision. "They are adorable. But so small."

"They'll be fine. I'm sure of it," Jobal uttered confidently, a glimpse of fear and strength both in her eyes. "They can do it. They are strong."

"I can't wait to hold them," Padmé continued, her mother nodding in agreement just as the front door opened. Anakin and Ruwee were still talking as they came in, though the conversation ended as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey girls," Ruwee greeted them, getting out two glasses of water for himself and Anakin. He leaned in the doorway as Padmé's father handed him the tall, cold glass. His eyes were staring at her; undeniable love between the two.

"Padmé, I'll finish this."

"Thanks, mom."

Anakin and Padmé walked into her bedroom as she began to unpack. "I'll need to return to Coruscant to get my belongings then, if we stay." She nodded, hanging her robe in the closet.

"I'll go with you, I have a few things left at my apartment."

"And I have some. . business to attend to." He grinned at her as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You're back, Anakin. You're really back."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU. Short chapter again!

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun began to set on Naboo, the sparkling water glistening in her eyes. On the lakeside bench near the Naberrie home sat Padmé, alone and waiting. Anakin was to be coming outside soon; he had to use his comlink for a moment. The future was clouded for her, she was not sure where she and Anakin would settle down. Or even if they would. Nothing made sense anymore.

And it was wonderful. The feeling was absolutely wonderful.

"Hey," he called out, walking down the steep hill towards her. She sat at the very bottom, turning around to acknowledge him.

"Hi," she greeted sweetly, softly. "How did your call go?"

"Fine," he replied, not giving any details or specifics. "But I will need to return to Coruscant tomorrow," Anakin continued as he took a seat next to her. "Are you coming with me?"

"Of course," she grinned, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Cuddling up to him, Padmé sighed; a sigh filled with contentment and happiness. "But we need to talk. About us."

"I know."

"Are you. . .," she began hesitantly, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Are you Anakin? I-I mean, as in no longer Vader?" The silence overwhelmed them, so thick you could cut through it. The sun began to set more, the darkness coming upon them.

"Come on Padmé, let's go on inside."

- - - -

"I'm going to see Sola, since we are leaving tomorrow for Coruscant," Padmé informed Anakin and her parents as she headed towards the garage. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Do you want me to come?" Anakin asked, standing up quickly. She shook her head, faintly smiling at him.

"I'll be fine. I'll be back soon."

- - - -

"Hey Sola," Padmé smiled as she caught sight of her older sister and Darred. "You're coming home tomorrow night then?" Sola nodded and smiled, looking up at her husband.

"I don't know when the twins will be able to come though."

"They'll be fine, don't worry," she comforted, both frowning and smiling at the distraught couple. "Anyway, I came because me and Anakin are going to Coruscant to finish up some things, so I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh, Anakin, eh?" Sola kidded, waving Darred on so that the two could talk. "I thought you said he was Darth Vader?" she whispered discreetly. Padmé nodded and shrugged.

"He's changed; I just--I don't know yet. I love him."

"I knew it."

"Shut up!"

They both smiled at each other, teasing and joking. "Come on, let's go see Sirté and Jarred before you go."

They went down the hallways, winding around the medical center. Upon reaching the glass window where they could look at the twins, Darred stood there with tears in his eyes. Immediately the two sisters became worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just want to hold them."

"We all do," Padmé embraced him as tears began to fall down her flushed cheeks. "Hey guys, your Aunt Paddy is leaving for a little while, I'll be back!" she cooed, smiling at them.

"You're leaving?" Darred asked, pulling away from her.

"Yes, me and Anakin are going to Coruscant to finish some things up."

"He's Darth Vader," Sola informed her husband. "But they are in love."

"Darth Vader?!" Darred looked shocked and confused as he scratched his head. "When did you become close with a Sith Lord?"

"Sola has time to tell you the story, I do not. I have to go. Bye," Padmé hugged her sister so tightly, whispering in her ear. "I'll be back."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bye Mom, bye Dad," Padmé smiled as she bid farewell to her parents, as the trip would be short. She would soon be returning home to Naboo with her love, Anakin Skywalker. They would live happily ever after just as she had always dreamt of.

Turning to Anakin, she smiled. Padmé could remember when they rode the very same speeder transport to her home just days earlier, when he began to completely change. He smiled back at her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"So we will go to my apartment first, then to the Palace so you can finish up things there, correct?" He nodded at her in affirmation as she rested her head on his right shoulder.

She began to think about the future they would share, what it would mean for them. Naturally, they would soon be joined by the bonds of marriage - on Naboo, she hoped. Having no responsibilities, the future beyond that was uncertain as there truly was no limit to what they could do. Children, maybe? Though, they would need some way to support themselves. Padmé had been a politician all her life; what could that mean for her career now? Anakin was a skilled pilot; maybe he could pursue something along those lines?

Everything was left up for questioning, nothing planned or restricted. It was wonderful.

As she thought about all the possibilities, Padmé fell sound asleep on the shoulder of her true love.

- - - -

"Padmé, we're here," Anakin whispered as he gently nudged her. "We've got to catch our shuttle." As she woke up, he held her hand as they boarded the shuttle. Sleepy and disoriented with her surroundings, she relied on him to lead her to wherever they needed to be.

"How much longer?" she whispered, her eyes fluttering and blinking to adjust.

"It will still be awhile."

"Oh." As they took a seat on the transport shuttle, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "What is it?" she asked, now more alert and awake.

"You're beautiful," he complimented her as he ran his finger along her creamy, smooth cheek. Blushing, she avoided eye contact with him. With his other hand, he ran his hands through her soft, spiral, chocolate curls. He looked as if he was drowning in her beauty, spellbound by her enchantment.

"You're making me nervous," she whispered, though giggling all at once.

"You're killing me inside," he grinned, still lost in her.

"I love you, Anakin," she whispered, biting her lip and smiling at him.

"I love you, Padmé."

- - - -

The couple stepped off of the shuttle, the city-planet bustling with activity all around them. The night air was a bit chilly, a light fog in the air. Padmé's deep plum, long sleeve dress was still not warm enough. Anakin could sense her discomfort as he wrapped his robe around her.

"Thank you," she gratefully acknowledged his kindness, holding his hand in hers. "My apartment is not far from here; Captain Typho is sending a small speeder for us."

"Sounds good," Anakin replied as they waited. A dark skinned man landed a small shuttle in front of them, Padmé waving to him.

"Hello Typho," she greeted as they stepped into the speeder. "To my apartment, please."

"Yes, Milady."

"I'm no longer a Senator, remember?"

"Oh, yes. These changes will be hard to adjust to," the Captain noted, nodding.

"They are changes for the better." Anakin stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Only from a certain point of view," Padmé retaliated his comment, stunned that he would say such a thing. He was silent the entire trip to the apartment, which gravely worried Padmé.

- - - -

"I can't believe this is goodbye, Dormé," Padmé cried alongside her best friend as they embraced. They looked so much alike, they could have easily been sisters. Anakin had still not said a word since his comment on the speeder, but he still patiently waited for his fiancée to pack up her belongings. It amounted to quite a bit, but they could pack it all up tightly once they reached the Imperial Palace. Padmé still had no idea what he had meant by "business" there, but she hoped it meant is resignation.

"Typho, you have done a great deal for me. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

"It will be so different here without you, uh, Miss."

"Call me Padmé, you no longer have to be formal. If you're ever on Naboo, stop by!"

The sadness from having to leave her friends hurt her so much, but the joy of being with Anakin softened the pain. As she walked through her apartment for the last time, memories filled her mind as tears came to her eyes even more.

"Padmé?" Dormé called from the living room.

"Yes?"

"Maybe, since I will be returning to Naboo as well, would you mind if I held a reception for you and Anakin?" Dormé was so kind, so sweet, so pure. Padmé grinned, nodding at her friend as they hugged again.

"That will not be necessary," Anakin ordered, that eerie glare returning to his ice blue eyes.

"But Anak--"

"You heard me. Say goodbye, we must go."

"Bye, I will miss you all!" She called out as he virtually pulled her away. Stunned, her fears and worries were proving true it seemed.

_He is still Darth Vader._


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU. The song in the dream is "Before The Dawn" by Evanescence.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence. The song "Before The Dawn" does not belong to me, but to Evanescence/Amy Lee. All credit for that beautiful piece of work goes to them/her.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_. Another spot with a dream here, in italics.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What was that all about?" Padmé yelled, pulling herself from his tight grip. The cold, chilly air brought shivers to her skin as they stood outside of the apartment building. The wind blew her chocolate tresses into her face, though she tried to tuck them away behind her ears.

"What was what?" Anakin shouted back as they approached the speeder transport.

"That, in there? Why can't we have a Naboo reception; why did I have to say goodbye so quickly?"

"I just want to be alone already," he replied, the anger in his eyes leaving him as he returned to Anakin's form. He ran his hands up and down her arms, holding her close to his chest as he tried to warm her up. "I'm sorry, let's just go."

"Okay."

His sweetness was a poison. And Padmé fed on that poison. Deep inside, she knew what would happen to her. She knew what he was really about.

_I will not give in to this._

As they boarded the speeder transport, she knew she was betraying herself. But it didn't stop her.

- - - -

Standing in the closet of the guest bedroom she was staying in for now, Padmé hung her clothing up. As she went through her things, she picked out a lavender nightgown with skinny straps to wear. Crawling into bed, she tried to keep warm underneath the covers. In her mind she knew that she and Anakin desperately needed to talk.

_Tomorrow._

_- - - -_

_The cold, dark sky chilled the air. The icy moon hid behind the intimidating cloud tops as she walked along the balcony. Her nightgown was thin and did not serve much purpose as she felt naked, and cold. He approached from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. He wore the black helmet she so desperately despised, along with his long black cape which flapped in the wind. In her ear, he softly sang to her:_

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_

_I want nothing more than to see you there_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

_If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love_

_Then let me never ever wake again_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream_

_It's not real, but it's ours_

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

_The words echoed in her mind. _

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream. _

_It's not real, but it's ours._

_As she turned to see him, the mask was gone and there stood Anakin Skywalker. She could no longer hear his voice as he mouthed "I love you" to her. She leaned in closer to him, smiling and realizing he was back._

- - - -

"Anakin. . .Anakin," she muttered in between deep breaths as she awoke from her sleep. Sitting up in bed, she looked around only to find herself in the dark bedroom. As she walked into the living room, Anakin sat at the dining table eating.

"You didn't wake me," she told him softly as she took a seat across from him.

"You were tired."

"Anakin, we need to talk."

"What now?" he muttered in between bites of food, not too concerned with her statement.

"What is going on with us?"

"We're getting married soon."

"Yes, but. . Anakin, I don't know who you are. You change from Vader to Anakin all the time. You confuse me but my love for you covers the confusion."

"Then what is the problem, Padmé?" Anakin snapped sternly, as tears came to her deep brown eyes.

"Nothing. Just forget about it."

Standing up, she left the room and flopped into her bed. She cried, and he never came for her.

- - - -

"Padmé?"

Anakin called for her, not making an effort to actually go _to_ her. He sat on the living room couch, doing something with his datapad.

"What?" she came into the living room, her cheeks bright red as the last few tears fell from her eyes. Wiping them away, she sat down next to him.

"Arela' is coming to get you ready for tonight, she should be here soon."

"Tonight? What is going on tonight?" she asked him, sincerely wondering what he was talking about. He looked at her as if she was dumb.

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Then you'll see. It's a surprise."

The chime at the door rang as Padmé went to go answer it. A green Twi'lek stood before her, one that she instantly recognized. "Hello Arela'," she greeted.

"Are you ready?" Arela' asked timidly. She was naturally shy, but being around someone as powerful as Anakin - or Vader - increased that attribute.

Padmé nodded, and began to follow her. Stopping, she turned around and ran back towards Anakin. "I love you, bye," she said softly as she kissed him on the cheek. He never said a word to her, which was disappointing. _At least he isn't lashing out at me._

They headed towards the same salon she had been in just a few days earlier. Arela' washed her hair and left her chocolate curls hanging down. This time, Padmé had no desire to converse with the hairdressers and makeup artists. She was lost in her own problems now, deep in her mind.

Gira came for Padmé to pick out clothing, or at least try it on if Anakin had not already picked something out for her.

Hanging right in front of her was a cream colored dress, one that looked much like a simple wedding dress.

"What is that for?"


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU. By the way, we are not yet near the end of this. grin

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That will be your wedding dress," Gira informed her, pulling it off of the hook in the wall. "Isn't it beautiful? Try it on, Lord Vader picked it out for you."

The stunning dress was the meaning of simple elegance, yet Padmé wanted to avoid it at all costs. "No, I do not wish to wear that."

"But you must! At least try it on."

Gira was very excited about it, for there could not possibly be many weddings if any at the Imperial Palace. _I'll try it, for her sake,_ Padmé reasoned. She really wanted to try it on, too.

As she slipped the intricate dress on, the eyes of her clothier widened in amazement - or shock. "What? Does it look okay? Is something wrong?"

Gira shook her head, her mouth now hanging open. "It's beautiful, miss."

Padmé smiled at the compliment, her thoughts quickly turning to Anakin and how he complimented her. _You're beautiful._ His words were stuck in her head, replaying over and over again. "I-I think. . .I think I will, uh, I think I'll wear it," she stuttered nervously, her fingers inspecting the amazing details and embroidery.

"It looks wonderful. I'm glad you are going to wear it. It is your wedding, after all."

- - - -

Padmé muttered thoughts of nothingness to herself as she spotted Anakin - Vader - waiting for her. He always wore very similar attire: all black clothing. _What else would a Sith wear?_

She wanted to hit him, kiss him, yell at him; her mixed emotions getting the best of her. She tried her best to smile as he approached her, though her sadness prevented that from fully happening.

"You are disturbed," he sensed in her, placing his hand on her shoulder. No compliments, no boyish-grins, no sweet words; no Anakin left in him. She didn't even seem to catch his eye in the least.

"What did you expect? You promised me a wedding on Naboo with my family and loved ones. Now here I am, alone and getting married against my wishes."

"You didn't try to escape or resist."

"I know what you would have done to me if I made such an attempt," she pointed out as he smiled. Though the smile brought fear and hate inside of her, instead of love and warmth.

"Good. Now, come." He took her arm and slipped it in his own as they walked to the turbolift and went up a few levels. Closing her eyes, Padmé was afraid where he was taking her. Knowing how he was becoming once again, she wouldn't be surprised if she was married by or in front of the Emperor himself. She began cursing at him in her mind, those curse coming to an abrupt end as she rememebered Anakin could read her thoughts; and the Emperor as well. "Here we are."

They stepped off of the lift and onto a cobblestone path. Opening her eyes to just slits, a beautiful rooftop garden was before them. A small fountain sat near the holy man, which brought a small smile to her face - though very faint. They began to walk closer towards the man until they stopped a few feet away from him. Vader turned towards Padmé, holding both of her hands in his black gloved hands. He looked down, deep into her eyes as the man began to recite a few words. _Must be the Sith code._

She blocked out most of what he said, every once and awhile catching a few words. Too concerned with her own consicence telling her to run, while at the same time telling her this is what she really wanted. _No, you can't do this. Yes, this is your true love._

_No, I cannot do this._

- - - -

Sola held Jarred in her arms, for the very first time. He looked so much like his father, and yet so much like her. Sirté fell asleep in her father's arms, the spitting image of her grandfather, mother, and aunt.

"My dears," Sola whispered as Jarred barely wrapped his little fingers around her thumb, and Sirté yawned. Darred looked down at his third daughter, so beautiful. Both she and Ryoo looked alike as well, while Jarred matched his sister Pooja's looks.

"When are Padmé and Anakin returning?" Darred asked Ruwee as he handed his daughter to his father-in-law.

"I'm not sure, they didn't act like they would be gone very long though."

"I think they'll be back soon; Padmé really wants to be here," Jobal pointed out as she held her only grandson. Her attention quickly turned from Padmé to Jarred.

"Darth Vader had some business to finish up before coming, so who knows how long that will be," Sola reminded them as Jobal and Ruwee looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Who said anything about Vader?"

"Anakin _is_ Vader."

"You're kidding me," Ruwee spat out as he handed Sirté to Jobal, once his wife passed Jarred to Darred. Folding his arms against his chest, he walked around the room nervously. Sola nodded in confirmation that Anakin was, indeed, Vader. He looked disappointed, upset, concerned; every reaction a father could have.

"My daughter is engaged to a Sith?"

- - - -

"No!" Padmé screamed, interupting the ceremony. She began to run towards the door, though through the force Vader stopped her in her tracks.

"You know what will happen," he reminded her, pulling her back. As Vader held her in place before him, the holy man finished what Padmé considered a "speech".

"You may kiss your bride," he directed as she froze and began to literally shiver.

"No," she mumbled, just as Vader leaned down and began to lightly kiss her lips. At first, she reminded herself that she was the innocent victim; she was being force into marriage. Then she remembered that she truly loved him, as much as she hated it. She returned the kiss, as she became Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker Vader.

_Lady Vader._


	20. Chapter Twenty

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU.

**Kazzy**: Your review made me laugh a bit - regarding Jobal and Sola seemingly not being too worried about Vader. Why did this make me laugh? In this chapter, you will see, that Jobal is indeed concerned.

**MistiWhitesun**: Thank you again for all of your help! I do really appreciate your time and help. Chapter Six has been updated with your suggestions.

**To All Readers**: As regards the recent comment about **MistiWhitesun **assisting me with my writing, I wanted to re-post what she said in her most recent review to be sure everyone sees it: (Hope this is an okay spot to do this. . .)

- - - -

A fellow reader mentioned that since my Spanish needs work, I shouldn't be doing this to you. So if you don't mind... (If you do, scold me.)

-Note to fellow readers-

I do this because the writer likes it, I want it done to myself, & every story needs work so readers should point out the problems they see. (English) grammar's my strong point, so I see it. Pardon me if I'm stepping on any toes, but anyone who can't take serious critique on his story has never passed the novice stage. Criticism is not a personal attack. It's lending a helping hand.

- - - -

Thanks again for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_. There is a flashback spot, in italics.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How long have you known this, Sola?" Jobal demanded to know, now also crossing her arms.

"Padmé told me the other day," Sola began, not seemingly concerned with the issue. "But he's changing, he's Anakin again. That's what she told me. I believed her."

"How do we know that he can't fake being 'himself'?" Ruwee pointed out in a rage of anger. "Sola, you should have told us!"

"I'm sorry," she replied softly, looking down at Sirté; asleep in her arms. "I thought it would be okay. How do you know it isn't okay anyway? As far as we all know, they are coming back here for their wedding."

"I don't know, Sola, but that is besides the point."

"Time will tell," Jobal spoke up, pulling her comlink out. "I have to go pick up Ryoo and Pooja. I'll try calling Padmé on the way."

"Okay dear, be safe," Ruwee replied, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll be back."

As Ruwee headed for the washroom down the hall, Sola and Darred were finally left alone with their new additions. Though the conversation was directed towards someone other than those two.

"Do you think Padmé will be okay? Anakin seemed like a pretty nice guy; if only we had something to talk about," Darred joked, though serious. Sola looked up at him, her eyes clouded with thoughts and possibilities. Biting her lip, she shrugged at her husband.

"I don't know. But Pad is smart, she can take care of herself if needed."

"I hope you're right."

- - - -

Jobal continued calling Padmé, to no avail. Out of the thirteen times she had tried to call, she received no answer. She cringed at the thought that her daughter was with a Sith Lord, disgusted with such a thought.

"Grandma!"

Ryoo and Pooja ran up to the speeder as their grandmother parked close to the door. They had both spent the night with a schoolmate, a little slumber party of sorts. "Did you see Aunt Paddy on the news screen?"

"News? Why?"

"Come look!"

Jobal followed the girls into the house where the family was gathered around the holoscreen. The headline appeared at the top of the screen, her heart stopping at the sight.

_"Vader Marries Ex-Senator Amidala"_

- - - -

"I can't believe you!"

Padmé snapped at him as he pulled her down the hallway by her arm. Vader seemed to have the idea that she could not walk on her own; though he knew she might try to escape if left without a secure grip on her.

As they entered the living room, he let her go as he entered his office. She figured he would be coming out for her soon as she waited by the door. She stood on the same spot in which she cried her eyes out a few days earlier.

_- - - -_

_"I will not join the Empire."_

_"You obviously did not hear what I said, Padmé. You do not have a choice."_

_"What if I changed my mind? What if I told you I was lying, and I don't love you? What if I don't want to be with you?" Padmé cried, worried that it might not matter to him._

_"Then you'd be living a lie," he grinned evilly, mocking her. Vader went about eating, as if nothing was going on. Looking up, he notice that she was literally shaking. "Padmé, are you okay?" he asked, sincerely concerned._

_"No," she whispered, standing up and heading for the door. "No, I have to go." Getting up, he followed after her, grabbing her arms and pulling her away._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I have to go, this isn't right," Padmé replied softly, looking anywhere but at him. "I won't allow this."_

_"Are you deaf?" he yelled, shaking her. Turning away, a tear fell down her cheek. "How many times do I have to say it, Padmé? How many times? You don't have a choice!" She slid to the floor, curling up and holding her legs close to her. While she cried her eyes out, Vader looked more annoyed than sympathetic as he looked down at her. As he knelt down he touched her chin, turning her face to look right at his. Her eyes were a bloodshot red, the tears still flowing down her cheeks. "You're so pathetic," he snickered as she hung her head low. "I'm sorry," he whispered, though not sounding quite so sincere._

_"No, you're not," she snapped back, not even glancing at him as she wiped her eyes._

_"You're right," he mumbled, standing up straight and walking away._

_Hours seemed to pass as Padmé sat alone at the door, just waiting for Anakin to come for her. She wanted him to scoop her up in his arms and hold her tight - and everything to be okay. But that would never happen; she knew that much. _

- - - -

Deep down, she knew it would be the conflict in her heart and mind that would kill her - it wouldn't be him. Somewhere inside of him, he was still Anakin. That much she knew. He would not kill her.

_I hope._

Her comlink - which had been left in her bedroom - was beeping; either with a message or call. She ran into the room, wondering who it could possibly be. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she didn't know how to identify herself. _Who am I?_ _Lady Vader; Padmé Amidala; Padmé Naberrie; Padmé Skywalker; Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker; Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker Vader?_

"Padmé," she answered, afraid to be specific with names.

"Are you married?"

"Who is this?"

"It's your mother, for crying out loud! Are you married to Vader?!"

Padmé sat on the bed, knowing the answer and yet not sure of it herself. _Who am I married to: Anakin or Vader?_

"Yes. I am."


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I cannot believe this," Jobal muttered on the other end, the call coming to an abrupt end as she terminated the link. Padmé was taken aback, amazed that her own mother would not even speak to her.

Setting the comlink down on the end table, she walked in her closet. She changed from her wedding dress to a very light yellow nightgown, edged with lace. She walked to the living room, taking a seat on one of the two cream colored chairs. The room was silent; no one but her around. Every once and awhile she could hear Vader talking in his office, but that was the extent of the sound.

Padmé moved to the couch and laid back on it, her palm resting on her abdomen and the other hand laying back on her forehead. The couch was longer than she was, which worked out nicely. After a few minutes of the silence she quickly became bored.

Walking into the kitchen, she looked around and tried to familiarize herself with it. _This is my home now, after all._ She silently wondered how Sola would react to the news, if she had not yet heard it. _Will she even speak to me?_ Padmé knew her sister was a hopeless romantic. She might pardon the anger and hate in her new brother-in-law, all for love. At least, that was what Padmé hoped.

Marriage was no act of rebellion against her family in any sort of way. She wondered if perhaps that was what her mother thought it was. She was forced, and she had to keep that in mind.

_Forced to marry the man I love. Convenient._

- - - -

It seemed to be ages before Vader came out from his office. He came out, not even acknowledging his wife in the kitchen, and took a seat in the living room. He turned on the holoscreen only to see news reports about his marriage.

"They know already," Padmé told him from the kitchen, not saying who "they" was. She brought him a plate of kanali wafers and a glass of blue milk and sat on the couch next to him.

"Who?"

"My parents," she explained, taking a bite out of one of the wafers. "My mother called. She hung up on me."

"And those are the people you want to be with?" he replied smugly.

"Yes, they are," she replied, offended at his comment. He rolled his eyes at her response. "They are my family, I love them. If it wasn't for you they would not be mad at me."

"It is not always someone else's fault, Padmé. Take the blame for once. You ran off and got married."

Padmé's chocolate eyes glaring at her husbands sapphire ones. With one reach of her hand, she slapped him cold. "You," she said, her finger pointing at him. "You forced me into this. Though I should not expect you to know what it is like to have a family."

The sadness in his eyes made her want to take back her rude comment. His mother was dead. That was a fact. She was all he had, and she was now gone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, amazed and thankful that he had not yet thrashed her. She touched his cheek, still red from the blow. "I didn't mean that."

"You're right," Anakin lamented. "I don't know what that is like."

"Anakin, I'm so sorry!"

"No," he corrected her. "Don't be sorry. You stated a fact. I do not have a family."

"We can be a family, Anakin. You and me."

"It would be a forced family. You said it yourself, you were forced into this family."

"I still love you," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I want to be a family."

"You want that?" Anakin asked, as she nodded in reply.

"I do."

- - - -

"I talked to Lady Vader herself," Jobal stormed in the room saying, Ryoo and Pooja trailing behind her. "They are married now."

"What?" Sola was stunned, so surprised. This wasn't like her sister, and she knew it. "She would never do something like that, you know that she wouldn't!"

"Well they are married. That is now a fact. Go watch the news, it's all over the holoscreen."

"She wouldn't," Ruwee lamented. "I-I j-just, I cann-n-ot believe," he fumbled over his words, trying to reason it out in his head. He and Padmé were very much alike. They thought things through; their mind was their ally. "She would not do that in her right mind."

Darred shook his head. "That's not Padmé. Vader had to, had to. . .force her, or something. That's not her at all. At least not the Padmé I know."

"She told me she loves him; why wouldn't she marry him then?" Jobal pointed out, though she knew the power he held. Darred was probably right.

"She may not have had a choice."

- - - -

Padmé's eyes shot open as she woke up in an unfamiliar place. Nothing looked right. It was definitely not her bedroom.

She turned over, Anakin laying next to her. The sight of him triggered the memory of the night before. They decided that they could be a family; just the two of them. He made her realize that he was all she needed.

Cuddling up to him, the sunlight shining in the window and casting rays of light on his muscular chest, she sighed contentedly. This was where she needed to be.

_I'm through fighting it._

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear, the soft voice tickling her. Padmé smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Good morning," she whispered back, kissing him and hugging him.

"I don't think I've ever woken up to anything better than this," Anakin grinned, placing his hand on her shoulder and running his finger up and down her arm.

"Me either," she smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you."

"I love you, angel."

Only Anakin would say something like that to her. _Only Anakin. _Darth Vader did not have it in him to be compassionate and loving. It was not in his nature.

But the truth remained. He _was_ Vader, and she was Lady Vader. But Padmé thought differently. In her mind, she was Padmé Skywalker, and he was Anakin Skywalker.

_Someday. Someday it will be a reality._


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU. Also, Chapter Seven has been updated reflecting **MistiWhitesun**'s suggestions.

Thanks again to **everyone** who has been reading and reviewing! **MistiWhitesun **specifically wants to thank **LVB** for the support.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_This is his job._ _He can't just quit._

Padmé tried to reason in her mind that being married to a Sith Lord was okay. That it was no big deal.

_He has a duty. He has to fulfill that duty._

_. . .A duty to kill._

She did not agree with the Empire by any means. The last thing she wanted to do was be apart of it. And now she was Lady Vader; the wife of the second highest man in command.

_"True love is rare; you cannot just let it slip by."_

Deep down inside, she knew Sola was right. True love _is_ rare. You absolutely cannot let it slip.

But what if your true love came in the form of a monster? A killing machine? A man who was by day evil and by night your husband?

Whoever - whatever - he was, Padmé still loved him. She could not deny that. She could not lose what was left of Anakin again. She felt it was now her duty to bring him back. Bring her husband back.

_My husband._

Anakin, or Darth Vader, had left for the day. He had work to do; but, of course, he did not reveal any more than that. Padmé was left alone in what was now "their" home all day long.

_Maybe I'll call Sola. If she will speak to me._

- - - -

They were finally home. Finally where they should be; in their safe haven of love and warmth. Sirté and Jarred were asleep in their separate cribs as their parents watched over them.

Sola placed her hand on top of Darred's, smiling at her husband. "They look so peaceful."

"Wouldn't you be at peace if your day mainly consisted of sleeping?" he joked, kissing his wife on the cheek. "I knew they would be okay."

Hand in hand, they walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Darred took a seat at the table while Sola poured herself a glass of water.

"I'm worried about Padmé."

"We all are, honey."

"She would never run off like this and get married. I think I know my own sister," Sola continued, taking a seat on her husbands lap. "She really loves Anakin though."

"Vader," Darred corrected her.

"Vader, whatever. She still loves him; he is still my brother-in-law now."

"He is still a Sith."

Sola shrugged, standing up. In the distance, the beeping of a comlink began. Running into the bedroom, she picked hers up from the bedside table. "Hello?" she answered, catching her breath. She could hear someone on the other end, though they had not yet said a word.

"Sola?" the soft voice on the other end replied.

"Padmé?"

"Yes, it's me." Padmé waited for a moment before saying anything more. She was afraid Sola would hang up on her. "I didn't want to." She finally blurted out.

"I knew you wouldn't do something like this." Sola walked back into the kitchen, letting Darred know who it was.

"He forced me, Sola," she continued. "I didn't have a choice."

"I understand, don't worry. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" Padmé replied, surprised. "I don't think anyone else will speak to me."

"I'm not anyone else, Pad. You can tell me what happened, if you want to," Sola took a seat at the table, waiting to hear the truth.

"He pretended. He lied to me. Then, last night, he forced me to marry him. I love him so much, and yet. . .I hate him."

"Has he hurt you at all?"

"No."

"The babies are crying; I have to go. Is there any messages you want me to relay?" Sola stood up, following the little cries.

"Tell everyone I love them, and that I'm safe. And I'm sorry."

- - - -

Padmé ended the call with tears in her eyes; those tears now adorning her cheeks. She sat the comlink down on the table, collapsing in the chair. Her head in her hands, she burst into tears. She was happy that her sister was not mad at her. Sola knew that her little sister would never run off, never. Padmé took comfort in that; knowing there was at least one person in the universe who somewhat understood her.

The front door slid open, Darth Vader entering the room. Standing up quickly, Padmé wiped the tears from her eyes. Hopefully he would not notice that she had been crying.

"I thought you were gone for the day," she greeted him, smoothing out her emerald dress. Faking a smile, she looked straight at him. _That awful mask._

"I came to see how you were doing," he replied coldly. "You seem to be fine."

"I am very well, thank you. I can't believe you even thought about me."

"You _are_ my wife," Vader reminded her, not that she really needed the reminder. He slipped his arms around her waist, the cool feel of his armor causing her to shiver.

"Please, don't touch me," she pleaded, pushing him away.

"Why not?"

"Your mask. I don't like it; it scares me." Padmé answered, surprised he actually listened to her instead of ignoring her. _Maybe I underestimate him._

"I'll take it off then."

"No! Please, just leave me alone," she insisted, turning around and pretending to be busy in the kitchen.

Taking the helmet off, Vader sat it on one of the cream colored chairs. He ran his fingers through his short hair and walked closer to her. Approaching Padmé from behind, he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her neck softly.

"Please, Anakin, stop!"

He pulled away as she spun around and looked at him in the eyes. She had not realized he took the mask off until that very moment. "What is wrong with you, Padmé?"

All she wanted was to cry and have Anakin hold her and comfort her. She wanted to tell him what was wrong; let him know what was troubling her. But she knew that would never happen.

_"We do not always get what we want. . ."_

It was time to be strong and stand firm. Not a time to drown in sorrow.

_I will not give in to this._

"I just want to be left alone." _Nice one, very tough._

"Fine. I'll see you tonight." Picking up the helmet from off of the chair, he put it back on and stormed out.

Padmé sighed and slid to the floor. She was all alone, and could finally cry her eyes out.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The afternoon was wasted, Padmé felt, on muddling around her new home and doing nothing of importance. Based on the events earlier, she had no idea what kind of mood to expect from Anakin when he would be back home. She almost had to wonder which husband would be coming home: Anakin or Vader?

Having no idea when he would be home, she began to prepare a special mixed drink native to Naboo for her husband. Embira would be around shortly to prepare dinner for the couple. She pulled out a glass pitcher from the cupboard, turning the faucet on. Ice cold water poured over her fingers as she put the pitcher under the water to slowly fill it.

The sounds of distant footsteps came closer and closer down the hallway towards the entrance into their home. The thought that it was Anakin coming home for the night quickly left her mind; she had not expected him this early. Then again, she did not expect him at any particular time. She truly had no idea when he would arrive.

Setting the pitcher down on the counter, she made her way closer to the door. Beeps came as a result of someone punching in the pass code to enter the residency, meaning it was him.

"I wasn't sure when you would be home, I just began dinner--," she greeted him as she came around the corner, before being cut off.

"I'm in the middle of something," Vader directed, pushing right past her and into his office.

"Oh, okay," she muttered, quietly making her way back to the fairly small kitchen. Memories of the kitchen back at her home of Naboo flooded her mind. It was big and open, the sunlight gently coming through the sheer-covered windows. An island sat in the middle, her mother always chopping something up for dinner, lunch, breakfast, a snack; even a few meals that Jobal made up as an excuse to cook.

Looking at the dark, enclosed kitchen that she was now standing in brought tears to her eyes. Padmé knew there was a possibility that she may never see her family again - at least, if it was up to Vader it was possible.

As she began to juice a Nabooian fruit for the drink she was preparing, Vader came out from his office. He walked directly to the bedroom, as she could hear rustling in the closet.

_He's home for the night._

He walked in the kitchen, not smiling or frowning - but also not expressionless. He looked like Anakin. Padmé smiled as she turned and looked at him.

"I hope you feel like a dragonet casserole tonight," she told him as she placed the pitcher in the cooler to chill it.

"I didn't know you cooked," he commented. Though Jobal was such a wonderful cook, that gene had not been passed on to Padmé. Rather, Sola was the chef of the two.

"I don't," she grinned, pointing to the menu Embira had made for the week.

"Oh, oh, right."

Anakin was across from her, leaning on the kitchen counter. He did not say anything, though something was definitely on his mind.

"What is it?" Padmé asked as she embraced him, resting her head on his chest.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I said it was nothing!" Vader shoved her away from him, his anger coming to the fore. Padmé was terrified.

_If something that little makes him that angry..._

Her thoughts lead to horrifying imagery, as she took a seat at the table. Her back was facing him; she did not even want to look at him now. _This is not a time to be weak,_ she told herself.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, taking a seat next to her.

"No," Padmé began, but she was interrupted before she could continue.

"Padmé, I'm not lying," Anakin insisted, rubbing her arm with his hand.

"Anakin, saying you are sorry does not make it all better - lying or not," she told him, standing up.

"Well it's going to have to make it better, I have work to do. I don't have time to feel sorry for you."

"I'm not asking for your sympathy, Anakin! I don't believe you are even capable of such a thing!"

He stormed out of the room, going in his office and slamming the door. Padmé collapsed into the chair, sighing somberly and holding back the tears.

- - - -

The conversation at dinner was stale, not a comment coming from either person. Fidgeting in her chair, Padmé felt uncomfortable. Yet, she did not want to speak to him. Wanting to be the bigger person, however, she knew she had to.

"So, did everything go alright today?" she inquired, working to break the common ice between them. Vader nodded.

"Everything was fine. If you insist we talk, I don't want to talk about work."

"Well, what else are we going to do? I'll take any suggestions. I seem to have to do everything," Padmé replied, her voice fading.

"I have a suggestion, Padmé. Get used to this," he answered, gesturing around. "This is your life now. I'm sick of fighting you on everything."

She did not answer him, for fear he was right. She _did_ fight him on everything, though her feelings did not matter to him. She knew there was no way out. At least, no permanent way out. This _was_ her life now.

"You're right," she mumbled, leaning back in her chair and looking down at her lap.

"What?" Vader replied, though he heard her. He was just shocked.

"You're right, Anakin. This is my life now," Padmé repeated gloomily.

"You make it out to sound miserable."

"Maybe it is."

"It wouldn't be. All you have to do is accept that this is it, Padmé. You're with me; I'm with you. Nothing else should matter," he told her as Embira took their plates away.

She had heard it so many times before. It was so simple. This is what she wanted all along; though not exactly how she envisioned it. This was her only chance to be with him. The love of her life. Suddenly, being an Imperial didn't hurt so much. As long as she was with him.

Nothing else mattered.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU.

FYI: For the month of November I will be busy with National Novel Writing Month. So there will not be many updates for awhile. I'm trying to write as many chapters BEFORE the 1st as I can.

I will be unable to reply to any questions in reviews and such (most likely; by some miracle I may find the time to do so).

Not seeing many reviews lately. Hmm...

Anyway, here is Chapter Twenty-Four! It is quite short.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The conflict within her suddenly vanished; Lady Vader didn't seem like such an awful title. _It's not like I'm furthering the Imperial cause. I'm just married to a man who is furthering the cause._

Weeks passed by as Padmé and Anakin enjoyed marriage together; the Naberrie's not speaking to them. Sola would call every once in awhile, but she was busy herself with four children. Darred seemed weary when he would speak, probably afraid of Vader.

They had been married for six weeks and four days now, and Padmé found herself once again searching for something to do all day. Anakin said he would be late, which troubled her even more. She missed him deeply.

As she lay on the sofa, watching the holoscreen, a nauseated feeling came over her. Running into the bathroom, she vomited all over the floor. Padmé knew what this meant, but was afraid to even think about it.

_I am totally not ready for this. _

- - - -

"Mom, she wasn't trying to hurt us! I've talked to her; he forced her into marriage!"

Sola pleaded with her mother, trying to get Jobal to talk to her youngest daughter. Sirté lay in her arms, sleeping soundly. Pooja ran around the couch as Ryoo colored at the table.

"I'm sorry, I just can't," Jobal replied stubbornly. She crossed her arms, her manner childish.

"Job, come on," Ruwee called out from the den. "Give her a chance."

"I can't; I won't."

Sighing, Sola handed Sirté to Jobal as she ran after her comlink on the table.

"Sola Naberrie," she answered.

"Sola! It's Padmé. I need some advice."

"Hi, _Padmé_. What do you need?" Sola emphasized her sister's name as she looked at her mother.

"When you thought you were pregnant, what made you think that? What are the signs?"

"Pregnant?"

"Great, now we've got the spawn of Vader running around," Jobal scoffed. Sola shot her a look as she answered Padmé's questions.

- - - -

Anakin came home and changed out of his armor, then sitting on the bed next to her. "Hey," he smiled as he kissed her.

"Anakin," Padmé began carefully, not even greeting him.

"Yes?"

"Can you take me to the doctor tomorrow?"

He hesitated, placing his hand on her knee. "Why?" Anakin asked nervously.

It seemed like an eternity before she answered.

"How do you feel about a baby?"

"A b-baby?!" His voice quivered as he cooly ran his fingers through his hair. Swallowing, Anakin then ran his fingers through her curls. "W-why do y-you a-ask?"

"Anakin, I think I-I may be pregnant."

"Padmé, you can't be pregnant. You just can't!"

"It's very possible," she giggled, trying to soothe his nervousness. "I know it's very soon, but we can't stop it from happening; If it is happening."

Sighing, he fell back on the bed. "This can't be happening."

"We don't know if it is for sure yet," she whispered, cuddling up to him. "But it's possible. We could be having our own little Skywalker!"

Ignoring her comment, he turned over so that his back faced her. "I can't believe this," he mumbled to himself.

"Anakin, I know it's a big thing, but you have to get over it. Cool down, we don't even know for sure!"

"It's not a 'big thing', Padmé!" Anakin began as Padmé looked hurt. "It's a huge thing."

Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her belly. "Our baby could be right there, Anakin! Why can't you be happy?"

"Who said anything about not being happy?" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "I never said I wasn't happy; I'm just not ready!" Walking out of the room, he went into his office and slammed the door.

Padmé never imagined something so possibly joyful being so sullen.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Author's Note: Just wanted to make sure everyone knew this is an AU. Chapter Eight has been updated to reflect **MistiWhitesun**'s suggestions. Thanks again, Misti!

This chapter is again short; I'm trying to catch up on my word count for NaNoWriMo but still felt like updating. So, it's short. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You sure are pregnant. No question about it."

The doctor hovered over Padmé, smiling down at her. For an Imperial doctor, he sure seemed happy - something she had not expected. Something about him gave her the creeps, but she didn't worry too much. _Anakin will protect me._

She reached out for Anakin's hand, wanting his warmth to pass on to her. She was freezing, shivering even. His fingers wrapped around her hand, which was so very small compared to his own.

He remained amazingly calm at this point in time, very unlike his initial reaction. Then again, he probably did not want the staff to see him like he was previously.

"It looks like you are having--"

"I don't want to know yet. I - we - want to be surprised," Padmé interuptted quickly.

"Very well then. You can go then. Just talk to the receptionist and schedule an appointment," he replied, now sitting in a swivel chair on wheels. He scooted across the room and began to right something down. "Just give this to her. I'll see you then," he continued, standing up straight and handing her a small yellow paper. He bowed his head respectfully. "Lord Vader; Lady Vader."

Padmé slid out of the bed, Anakin wrapping his arm around her waist. They walked out of the exam room together, it feeling like a perfect moment. She handed the raven-haired receptionist the slip and they scheduled a checkup.

Walking out together, hand-in-hand, Padmé felt at peace. She was having a baby. _They_ were having a baby.

_Our very own little Skywalker._

- - - -

"Anakin?"

Padmé placed her hand on her belly, though she was not yet showing. Curled up in one of the cream colored chairs, she looked into Anakin's blue eyes. He sat on the brown sofa to her left, reading over something.

"What, Padmé?"

"Once the baby is born, can I visit Naboo?"

"I'll think about it."

Padmé sighed, wanting him to just speak to her as they normally did - actually conversing. She threw her head back, shutting her eyes. Standing up, she walked into the bedroom and picked up her comlink from off of the nightstand table. Calling her sister, she wanted her to hear the good news. At least, to her it was good news.

"Sola Naberrie,"

"Sola, it's Padmé,"

"Hello Padmé, how are you?"

"Good. I have some news. Good news. Great news!"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!"

The long pause on the other end indicated to Padmé that it was only good news to her. _She's hesitating._

"Oh. That's, that's wonderful."

"You aren't happy."

"It's the spawn of Darth Vader, Padmé."

"He's my husband."

"You're talking about me." Anakin walked into the bedroom, setting his datapad on the other nightstand. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, Sola, Anakin just walked in," Padmé smiled, letting both know what was going on. She covered the comlink, turning to him. "I was telling her the good news."

"What?"

"I was telling her I am pregnant."

Vader slapped the comlink out of her hand and shoved her against the wall. His eerie, ice blue eyes stared into her fear filled chocolate eyes. "Why are you talking about it?"

Padmé's eyes filled with tears. "I wanted to tell my sister before she heard it on the news. Is that okay?"

"No. It's not."

"But, Anakin, why not?" Padmé sniffed, too afraid to even look at him - her own husband. She loved him so dearly, and still hated him so passionately. He was the monster of her dreams. Her pleasant dreams.

Without answering her, he released his grip on her. She slid to the floor, her curls falling in her face. "I love you," she mumbled, and Vader looked back at her.

"Don't get all mushy with me."

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to my baby."


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Author's Note: I finish National Novel Writing Month! So now I will be getting back to this. This update is really, really short, but I'm just kind of using it as an excuse to let you know that I will be rewriting this thing. Then there is a sequel. So, happy short reading here!

Disclaimer: **_The Star Wars Universe was created and is owned by George Lucas_**, this is just my imagination at work, based on the universe he has created. If this story is similar to another, it's pure coincidence.

Note: Thoughts are in italics.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Padmé woke up the very next morning, rain falling to the ground on the other side of the window. It was a dark and gloomy day, and that worried her. She wondered if it was a sign of what was to come.

Patting her not yet showing belly, she slid out of bed and walked into her closet. She picked out a plum colored dress. It was sleeveless, though there were sheer longsleeves.

As she walked out into the kitchen, she expected Vader to be there in the kitchen as he usually was. She glanced over at the time, wondering if she slept in and he had already left. _I'm up early,_ she thought to herself. Frowning, she took a seat at the kitchen table, all alone.

Seven Months Later

She lay in bed, the pain unbearable. Beads of sweat rolled off of her face as the contractions came and went. Her baby would soon be there, and she could not wait. The past few months she had spoken few words to anyone at all, especially her husband. She didn't even refer to him as Anakin anymore. He was simply Lord Vader.

In fact, though she asked for him to be there with her at this important time, he was not. His role as second highest man in the galaxy was much more important than his of being a husband, or so he acted like. She could only imagine how he would act as a father. She cringed at the thought.


	27. Still Here

Hi everyone!

Thanks so much for the reviews.

No, I have not given up on this, I have just been SUPER busy (which I know really isn't an excuse; everyone is busy) and not had time to write on this.

After I participated in NaNoWriMo 2004, I spent time editing my novel and never really got back to work on LD;LL. Then, I just finished FebNoWriMo yesterday.

I WILL be rewriting this, so I probably won't post anything new, I'll just start on the new version.

So keep a look out – I'm back!

nextwave


	28. Update

Hello!

It's been quite some time since I've visited this site.

I've recently reread Love Denied Love Lost. If anyone out there is still interested in this story, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to try to rewrite (and probably rename) it. Even though I don't have much time to devote to writing these days, I found quite a few things I really want to add and/or change.

I will probably keep the original up until I (hopefully) finish the revision.

nextwave00


End file.
